Monday Morning
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: A lot can happen in a month. DH
1. Soft Landings

**A/N: Hi I'm Manda and I have decided to have a crack at this whole writing thing. Now I have just a few things that I would like to point out first is I wont post if there's no one reading so if you like review, if don't do it anyway I'll take suggestions as to where this might go and constructive criticism. Second I can't spell, so don't hold it against me. When they are thinking it will be in _Italics_. Oh one more thing, the chapters will have the days on them so you know how long it's been, if chapters are one in the morning and the next in the night it will also say that. Oh and I'm choosing to ignore the 6th book so this will not be HBP compatible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ok guys?**

**Monday Morning**

"Ow get off me you…"

"Did it ever occur to you Granger that this isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"What is your idea of fun huh? Running around with Daddy killing innocent muggles?"

After receiving no answer Hermione Granger got off the floor on to which she a fallen.

_You have to be kidding. Why me? Bloody Dumbledore could have paired me with anyone but nooo he pairs me with Malfoy. What a bastard._

_Interhouse relationships. What crap._

These were the thoughts of two very irritated teens.

"Granger what's your problem?"

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"There is someone of higher importance, class and breeding than you on the floor and you're just going to stand there?"

"Well yeah, what did you figure I would do?"

"Well offer me your hand."

"This may not have occurred to you Malfoy, but I don't give a rats arse about you and had I even the thought to help you up, you would discard my hand and get yourself up anyway."

"Granger that is not the point in the slightest."

"Fine, just shut up for a second. Where are we?"

"How should I know? All Dumbledore said was that until we show interhouse unity our portkey wont take us back."

_SHIT_

FLASHBACK

"Good evening 7th year students. As you know for as long as Hogwarts has stood we have promoted interhouse unity and relationships. From tonight you will be practising this," an uncomfortable murmur ran through the great hall where all of the 7th years were sitting around a single table, "you will be partnered with someone of another house and given a portkey, which you will then use to get to the location where you will be living with your partners for a minium of a month. If you have failed to show interhouse unity and co-operation your portkey will not bring you back. Yes that is correct it _will not_ bring you back until you get on. Also you will be living in a muggle house in an all muggle community, so no magic…AT ALL!"

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the top of the stairs.

'I will be calling yours and your partners names, you will get your possessions from the side of the hall where you left them apon entering before,' the professor then cleared her throat and began to read, ' Abbot – MacDougal

Bones - Thomas

Boot - MacMillan

Brown - Zabini

Bulstrode – Weasley

Crabbe – Patil, Padma

Finch-Fletchley – Longbottom

Finnigan – Turpin

Goyle – Patil, Pavati

Granger (_oh crap oh crap oh crap)_ - Malfoy

Parkinson – Potter."

The pairs, with multiple groans from the Slytherin/Gryffindor groups, moved to get their belongings and lined up for a portkey.

END FLASHBACK

**A/N Tell me what you think is it crap or should I keep going?**

**Manda**


	2. Ipods

**A/N: Yay someone reviewed, as promised I'll now chuck the next chapter up in the air. Small mistake last time it was about 1:30 pm but meh you get the deal. **

**Meline: Thanks I hope you keep reading!**

**Monday Afternoon**

_What is all this crap? _

"Granger you a mudblood what is all this crap?"

"You do muggle studies you tell me."

"I don't know, otherwise would I be asking you filthy little self?"

"I 'spose not."

Hermione walked as calmly as she could out of the kitchen in which they had landed and through the next door way she saw. The room she found herself in was the lounge room, the first thing that caught her eye was the big screen t.v that nearly took up the entire wall, the next thing was the book case full of dvds , then the giant sound system and literally hundreds of Cd's.

_Awesome, my god this is going to be great or at least it would be without the slime ball. _

_What am I going to do here I don't know anything about muggles, I only do muggle studies for family appearances._

Hermione wandered into the next room which was beautifully decorated, she guessed was hers because it was red and gold. It had a gold four poster with red curtains and bedspread trimmed with gold, the carpet was creamy with golden flecks that made it appear to sparkle and it felt like you were walking on plush toys, at the end of the bed was a crimson rug as long as the bed was wide and half a meter wide. Hermione walked in and dropped her trunk at the end of the bed on the rug. She was just about to open her trunk and start putting things away when there was a tapping sound at the window, apon looking up Hermione saw Hedwig flapping madly while tapping at the window. After opening the window she took the letter with her name on it and Hedwig flew off. She opened the letter it read:

Dear Hermione,

I hope this letter reaches you safely and that you and Malfoy haven't killed each other yet. Don't bother you'll be killing someone that by all accounts will be in Azkaban in a year or two.

Anyway besides be stuck with the amazing flying ferret boy, how's it where you are?

Most things here are very muggle, tiny bath is the worst thing however the big screen, bookcase full of dvds, huge sound system and millions of CDs help ease my pain. Have you got a study with a computer? If you do get on msn, mine is I'll wait for you (and Ron though he'll probably break the damn thing.) Talk to you then

Harry

Hermione smiled, it was nice to have human contact that wasn't a drawled insult. After what Harry said she went in search of the study. The next room was Malfoy's bedroom, it was like looking at an exact replica of her room only it was in green and sliver.

"Malfoy have you seen your room yet?"

"No and I sincerely hope your not."

"Jeez, it looks exactly like my room except it's in your house colours if I wanted to really see it I'd go into my own room and use my very vivid imagination." _ Touchy_

So she checked the next door and entered the bathroom, while Harry had a point about the bath it was still big by muggle standards (it was about 6ft by 6ft) and was also a spa bath. The room also contain the hugest shower she had ever seen and two basins with a mirror that ran almost the length of the wall. _Malfoy'll have fun with that_.

In the next door was the study it had a large picture window and a desk that had the computer sitting on it and next to the computer was two apple ipod minis.

"Oh my God," Hermione practically screamed picking up the pink one that she assumed was her, "Malfoy come see this."

Then without further notice she turned hers on to find it full to its capacity with songs.

"Wha- oh damn Granger I thought that you were dying or something I was getting excited, what the hell are you screaming about?"

"Ipods."

"I-whats?"

"These they play music."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know yet do I? Here's yours."

"And what, pray tell, do I do with it?"

"First you turn it on here," she said all traces of hatred gone and replaced by pure excitement, "then you press this and it plays and you turn it up by running you finger around the circle bit like this."

"While this is all highly interesting I'm going to look at my room" was all Malfoy drawled.

"Whatever" replied Hermione who was already getting on msn.

ADD has signed on

Scarboy100: Herm?

Blinkonce: yeah

Scarboy100: hi

Blinkonce: hey how's life with Parkinson?

Scarboy100: fine she's been in her bed room practically since we got here

Blinkonce: oh ok

Scarboy100: how about Malfoy?

Blinkonce: no such luck but I think he's in his bedroom now trying to figure out his ipod

Scarboy100: I didn't bother to tell Pansy about hers

Blinkonce: lol I was so excited it just slipped out

Scarboy100: lol ok fair enough

Blinkonce: heard from Ron yet?

Scarboy100: nah not yet

Blinkonce: well I have to blow you off coz I want to see what else this house has, so I'll catch you later

Scarboy100: yeah has signed off.


	3. Pools and Love

**A/N: Hey to all you people out there in cyberspace what's up? I'm so glad people are reading and enjoying this. As requested by Meline I will put thoughts into italics and speech into speech marks.**

**Meline: Hey glad your still reading and I've taken your suggestions on board and as you can see shall change my ways.**

**Christina: Here it is for you my girl.**

**Cuteclaws: Next chapter is up.**

**Late Monday afternoon**

Hermione found few more things in the house that were of interest to her (laundry, 2nd toilet ect.) and went back to her room to unpack her things.

Malfoy was sitting in his room still trying to remember how to work the ipod Hermione had given him a couple of hours ago.

_How the bloody hell do I work this contraption?_

Malfoy was seriously considering asking Hermione to show him how to work it again when he decided that not even his stupid curiosity should make him lower his standards like that. So instead of troubling himself with it any longer he got up and went for a walk out into the yard that could be accessed from his French door windows. When he did he noticed something the know-it-all hadn't yet, the pool sitting crystal clear in their yard.

_Hmmmmm I might go for a swim._

So he got into his boardshorts and walked down stairs.

Hermione had just finished putting away the last of her clothes and books when she a heard small splash (A/N: you know when people dive it splashes but not loudly? That's the sound) which made her look out the window. The sight that greeted her was one for some reason was the only one she hadn't thought of in the last five seconds, Draco Malfoy swimming laps of a pool in their backyard.

_Jeez the slimly little git works out and I can only see his back._

The thought of a swim was more appealing to Hermione now than it would have been two minutes ago, so, she changed in to her swimmers, a one piece (let's not get too reveling yet) and went outside.

Now to say Hermione had grown into her body was an understatement, she would have been very beautiful if she had cared to be, she wasn't a stick figure but she was thin enough to be appealing to your average shallow person but big enough not to be considered anorexic by other girls, her curves made her look very womanly and her chocolate brown eyes would make most romantics melt, however she still had unruly hair and dorkish appearance but perhaps that was because she was hoping to find someone that loved her for her and not her body but for whatever reason she covered her beauty very well.

The only problem is you can't cover you body shape in swimmers.

When Hermione came out the french doors of her room Malfoy was under water. When he came up she spoke to him in the most normal voice she could muster as she felt a little exposed.

_And it doesn't help that it's Malfoy I'm feeling exposed in front of._

"Is it cold?"

_Whaaaa...shit is that Granger? Hmmmmm she's pretty hot maybe this wont be so bad, it's defiantly better than Parkinson in a swimsuit, shudder._

"Not to bad Granger, I think it has that thing where the sun makes it warm."

"Solar heating?"

"I think that's it, yeah."

Draco swam to the steps and walked up a couple of them to get a better look at Hermione which made her blush and get even more uncomfortable.

_Is he checking me out?_

_Is she blushing? Ha Granger is human._

Hermione quickly regained composure and walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down putting her feet in to check the temperature. He was right it was solar heated. Then she noticed that Draco was out and was walking over to sit next to her, she could help it she gave him the once over.

"Granger you wouldn't be checking me out would you?"

_Cocky Bastard._

"No more than you were me."

_She didn't...she did... haha, that is funny._

"Well isn't Miss Potter club daring today?"

_He's taunting me, oooooh he's gonna get it now._

"Well Malfoy, I figured there was no way I could get any more embarrassed than I was so it was at no risk."

Those were the last words Draco heard before he was under the water and then coming back up for breath.

"Granger you little worm you did not just do that."

"Oh see I believe you're wrong Mr. Malfoy, I did just do that."

"Well I say I give you a big round of applause for that very inventive idea."

"Meh, you're just sour that you didn't think of it earlier."

_Wait am I having a civilized conversation with Malfoy?_

"Well, you are full of surprises."

"Really Malfoy? I believe that was one."

"Well, that was, but you in a swimming costume is a surprise in itself isn't it? How do you hide that figure?"

"That Malfoy is none of your business and even if it were, I wouldn't tell you." (Sly smile)

"Oh but it is my business I'm living with you for a month I deserve to know where you hide such a gorgeous body everyday, do you like, take it off or something?"

"Did you just make a joke Malfoy?"

"I Believe I did. Don't get used to it."

"Why not? You know people would like you a lot more if you were like this all the time."

"Would they now? How do you know?"

"Yes they would and I know cause I'm liking you more when you're like this and I've been your enemy for years."

"Ah Granger what you don't understand is that people will hate me for all time because of my father and my name. Take Weasley for example he had never spent more than a couple of minutes with me before first year and he hated me because of my father and our reputation, it's not easy to make friends when your last name is Malfoy in fact it's impossible I don't have one friend unless you count Parkinson but I think I'd rather have no friends than her." (Embarrassed smile)

_Shit I just spilled my guts to Granger, SHIT! How did she do that she just said one thing and I start babbling that's scary I don't think I like that tactic, not that I think she meant to do it she's just got that thing like most peoples mums have where you just open up to them, that's most personal thing I've ever said to anyone. Please let her not say anything to Potter or I'm done._

"Granger I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Potter and Weasley what I just told you."

"Look I know that was kind of personal, I would never tell Harry or Ron anything someone told me that was personal."

"Personal, personal Granger that was more than just a personal thing I chose to tell you because number one I didn't chose to tell you it just kind of popped out and number two that is the most privet, reputation ruining thing I've ever told anyone and I told _you_, do get the seriousness of that?"

"Yeah I do, is there anything that would make you feel more secure about telling me?"

"Um I can't think of anything, can you?"

"How about I tell you something like that about me?"

"Okay sounds fool proof."

"Alright how about I wear clothes that hide my figure and leave my hair frizzy so that if gods forbid anyone was ever interested in me they'd be interested in me and not the way I looked on their arm."

"Jeez Granger for a smart chick you're a bit thick sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"There is at least one guy who adores the very ground you walk on."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Weasley."

"What?"

"Granger you might not see it, but you and Potter would be the only ones, he loves you."

"Yeah right you're joking right?"

"No."

"Well prove it then."

"Okay after you got up him at the Yule ball he was wandering around cursing himself under his breath and saying stuff like 'why didn't I just ask her I mean I went to do it about a hundred times but the words never came out, god I'm an idiot.' You know stuff like that."

"That was three years ago."

"Okay without trying to sound gay or anything, Weasley's pretty good looking and has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well no and for the record that did make you sound gay."

"Shut up that is not the point, was he ever asked out?"

"Well yeah a couple of girls have asked him out, why?"

"Well let's look at this, were any of those girls pretty?"

"Yeah they were, I don't see how this is proving anything."

"Well why do you think he said no?"

"I don't know I just always assumed that he was just not interested or it did cross my mind once that maybe he was gay."

"Nah he's not gay otherwise he'd be giving Potter eyes not you."

"Are you implying that Harry's good looking?"

"Are you?"

"That is not the point but yes I think Harry's reasonably good looking but in a friendly way like he'd be a good replacement date if I couldn't get one."

"Okay then now that it's been covered the Potter is good looking back to the point Weasley gives you eyes all the time, I've never seen anyone so gaga."

"So all this time Ron's liked me and I never noticed?"

"Yeah Granger that's what I've been getting at for the last twenty minuets."

"OH MY GOD that's just a bit weird I mean I love Ron and everything but not like that."

"Well poor Weasley will be waiting the rest of his life for something that's never gonna happen."

"Don't say it like that you'll make me feel bad."

"Look Granger not trying to sound like a nag but it's getting dark and a little cold out here could we go in and continue this discussion please?"

"Sure, by the way did you notice that we were just having a civilized conversation?"

"I was trying not to but yeah."

"It was nice I hope you and I could be like that, while we're here at least."

"Yeah me too Granger, it's nice to talk to someone whose not talking to you because their afraid of your father."

"I Imagine that it would be, sometimes I wonder if people talk to me or if they just talk to Harry's friend."

The two teens got out of the pool and went into their separate rooms to get dressed. Hermione dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and an ACDC concert t-shirt that was to big so had to be tied in a knot at the bottom and Draco put on a pair of black jeans and a black button down top. When they were both done dressing they went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Wow it's nearly seven pm we should probably eat soon."

"That's great but can you cook?"

"A little, mum was teaching me in the holidays."

"Well what are we having then?"

"Oh no Malfoy not now if you wanted something cooked you should have asked a couple of hours ago we wont eat till after nine if I start cooking now, just make yourself a sandwich."

"Okay mother."

"Damn straight and don't you give me that kind of cheek mister."

"Okay."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Are they those things where a pictures move to make a story?"

"Yeah that's them."

"Okay, why not?"

**A/N: I know they're getting together pretty quickly but for now they're just going to be friends until I find the right moment for one to fall for the other.**

**Manda**


	4. Movies, Noses and Running

**A/N: Yay oh I love you people!!! So that last chapter was written on the spot when I realized that people were reading and thought I better up date. I was actually pretty happy with that one I think it was my best chapter, it was by far the longest!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Meline my first ever reviewer!! **

**Disclaimer: Ok we're all going to say this together Manda has not and will never own Harry Potter all characters are JK's for now (I will add characters.)**

**SupastarEden: Mwa thanks for giving it a go. Yay it's intriguing!**

**Cuteclaws: Hey glad your still here. Gay now there's an idea for a twist!!**

**xoKaSsIeox: I was going to send them to a muggle school but I thought I would get more laughs if they had to stay at home with each other all day everyday for a month.**

**Christina: It was awesome? Awesome!!! **

**Vam-girl: And so here it is!!**

**Blonde-brain: I have been having writers block but no more waiting here it is.**

**Cyborg-chick: Ahhhh as long as is good crap who cares!**

**Hikari-Kayko: Here's some more of the rest!**

**Tuesday**

Both teens stayed up watching three movies in a row before Hermione suggested they go to bed. Much to Draco's disappointment she hadn't waited for a reply but gone about turning off all the equipment and then proceeded to her room changed into a tank top and shorts climbed into bed. Draco quite resentfully went into his room undressed down to his boxers and climbed under his covers.

Neither the Gryffindor nor the Slytherin was able to pull themselves out of bed before midday. When they had managed to move from the comforts of their covers and pillows, they got up remembering that they had neglected their humanly need to eat last night and so they had a very (very) belated breakfast.

"Wonder how Pansy's doing with Potter."

"Do you even like Parkinson?"

"Well it's not that I don't like Pansy but I don't not like her either."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Well she's nice and all but I would never call her my friend, well not publicly."

"Not publicly?"

"Well yeah linking yourself to her is like putting a big neon sign (_wow I do listen in muggle studies sometimes, amazing)_ over your head saying 'legs open at all hours, a buck a piece'"

"Why?"

"Surely you're not that innocent that you haven't heard the rumors?"

"Well I have but that's just what they are rumors and I don't think there's much in rumors just bitchy girls making stuff up about people to make themselves feel better about what they do behind closed doors."

"Well sadly for Pansy they've got it pretty much spot on."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, of course she doesn't just sleep with every Tom, Dick and Harry or anything but she's had her fair share of guys. What those rumors leave out is stuff like she only sleeps with people that she been going out with and she thinks that they love her and then smash bam boom crash they break her hart into a million little pieces and I'm stuck picking them up at one o'clock in the morning."

"So then if you know she's not a slut then why not be her friend publicly?"

"Because people would talk and I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh that's so typical of _you_."

"What do you mean, of _me_?"

"No one in the world would be that heartless except you."

"Huh?"

"Well someone offers you friendship and because you're afraid of what some small minded idiots would say you reject them, no wonder you have no friends, it's because you'll only have someone as perfect as you think you are. Did it ever occur to you that if you were Parkinson's friend then maybe other people might give her a chance? What am I saying? The infamous Slytherin prince give a girl whose not pretty a go, what ever I've been taking I should stop because it's distorting my sense of reality."

Hermione had a point about Pansy Parkinson she was not the type of person Draco would even consider being seen with, it wasn't that she was ugly; no it was just that she wasn't an absolute beauty. It was that nose of hers that screwed it up for her, she had gorgeous long honey blond hair, dazzling blue eyes and a hundred watt smile but smack bang in the middle of her face was _that_ nose, it just retracted form her other lovely features, it made her eyes have less of a sparkle and that hundred watt smile only a sixty watt.

"It isn't my fault that I like to keep nice looking company."

"Uh yeah it is and who is that nice looking company? The last girl you shagged?"

"Hate to break my own rep but I've never slept with anyone."

"Haha so now the Slytherin sex god's had less sex than Ginny, well that is new info."

"That isn't the point Granger I have never and will never be publicly friends with Pansy."

"Oh, now I remember why I hated you, what am I saying hated? I hate you!"

And with that Hermione left the kitchen got dressed into her running gear and went for a run to relieve the tension she was feeling.

_Oh I can't believe him I've never met someone so shallow. ARG he infuriates me!!!_

Hermione started to relax and fell into a comfortable rhythm listening to the gentle thud thud thud thud of her feet hitting the ground, noting every turn she took so she could get back t the house when she felt that she could see Malfoy without having the desire to smack that stupid smirk off his face.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I don't want to give too much away about where they are until the next chapter so I had to stop. You guys know the drill Rand R hmmmm that has two meanings. Speaking of Rest and Recuperation I'm going on holidays as of next week so I wont be posting ummm and then after that it'll be back to school for me so I'll probably only update once or twice a week. Anyway I thought we needed more tension so they're back to being themselves and I hope Hermione sounds more logical coz I thought she was getting a little to teenager. Well signing off for now will update soon hoping to get 3 or 4 more chapters up before a go away.**

**Manda **


	5. Bula

**A/N: Hey, I'm so tired and I just killed my finger by jamming in between the arm of my chair and the desk owwwww it's hurting damn it damn it damn it!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Haha does anyone know how this goes?**

**Cowering group of readers: Uh Huh sure do Manda**

**Me: Well then you will all recite it from memory**

**Cowering group of readers: (Turning to anyone Manda hasn't captured into her weird story) Manda does NOT own Harry Potter and will never own Harry Potter!!**

**Me: Well they got the first part right the second part is wrong, one day when I take over the world will own everything MWAHAHAHA (cough cough)**

**Cowering readers: (stop cowering coz they think this disclaimer is over) wow Manda you think we had them convinced that you were that good a writer that we were captured here on this page?**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhhhh I think they're still reading (broad smile) HI!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SupastarEden who made me laugh!!**

**SupastarEden: Hey your review made a smile come to my face. Mwa glad your still with me!!**

**Meline: Awww thanks I'd like to think I'm sweet sometimes, I think my brothers wish I was too. I didn't see you on chapter 3, I thought that you'd left me!! (Hugs Meline) glad that you're not gone!!**

**Tuesday around 2 o'clock**

As Hermione jogged around the streets she soon came to realize that they were no longer in England but another country completely, it scared her a bit, not that if anyone was around she would have told them but she hated the thought that she may never get home. At the thought of home Hermione began to feel awful, how could she get stuck here? At least if she was in England she could've caught the train to somewhere she knew but here, wherever here was, she couldn't do anything.

"Bula" she heard someone from a front porch say as she jogged past it.

_Wait a second I know what that means_.

"Bula" she called back as she continued to make her way down the road.

_Ha, lets see Malfoy try to figure out where we are._

And with that thought still top of mind Hermione turned and jogged the trip home with a lazy smile on her face.

When she arrived she went and had a shower changing into a denim skirt that came somewhere above the knee but left enough unexposed that Hermione could feel completely comfortable in it, she also put on a spaghetti strap shirt and her blue tinted glasses before she grabbed her current book and went out on the patio outside her room and began to read.

"Why do you where blue glasses?"

"Bugger off Malfoy I'm not in the mood for you" she said but her voice was too light hearted for anyone to take that as a real threat.

"Why do you? That's all I want to know then I'll leave you alone."

"Because if I don't the words on the page move around and I can't read them."

"Well they make you look very intellectual."

"Malfoy I am intellectual in case you haven't noticed, but your eyes and ears would have had to be closed for the past six and a half years."

"Jeez Granger I wasn't insulting your intelligence or anything just saying but of course Miss Take-everything-to-heart would have a problem with that now wouldn't she?"

"Fuck off ok? I don't need this from you, you're a little pain in the ass."

"Now I thought someone of such high intellect would be able to use better words than that to state her case."

"What you think I couldn't use a swear word or something?"

"Not one of the golden trio god no and for the record you could lose the attitude after all the reason you're all angry at me is because I don't want to be friends with Pansy, I mean would you?"

"No that's not the point it's that you whine about not having friends and then you reject one."

"While I'd love to stay here and argue this out with you it's hot out here it's cooler inside. God you think it'd be colder in October."

"Malfoy it's coming up to summer here not winter."

"Oh and you know where here is then?"

Hermione gave a smirk (_she can't do that I smirk not her) _and answered "sure do."

**A/N: Hmmmm another one of my short chapters and Christina just calm down girl they will get together I'm building tension or something give me a break. Going on holidays today so see you all in a week!!!!!**

**Manda**


	6. Pasta Bake and A Laughing Fit

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've just started yr 10 and anyone who is an Aussie will know that yr 10 is an important yr at school sorry to keep you waiting!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hi everyone I'd like to introduce to you my friends Draco and Hermione.**

**Draco and Hermione: Hi!**

**Me: Now seeing as this story is about you two I was hoping you could tell the nice people who are reading this that I most certainly do not own Harry potter.**

**Hermione; Well logically you can't really own a person so I guess you can't own Harry now can you?**

**Draco: And anyway who'd want to own Potty Face anyway?**

**Hermione: Hey, Harry's my friend that's mean.**

**Draco: And I care about this why?**

**Me: Okay guys you're meant to be getting together stop fighting already, bloody hell. I think we all understand, that I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Meline- yeah well that may be so but I've noticed parents don't seem to think so.**

**Reader- ok then.**

**Lazyllama101- and so we venture into the next chapter.**

**Xmisundazood- sorry I'm not very good at this I'll see if I can break it up a bit.**

**Tuesday Probably half past 2**

"Malfoy drop it, I'm not telling you where we are figure it out for yourself you lazy git."

"Hey, I resent that I am not lazy! Come on, just tell me." Draco pouted, something Hermione was sure didn't happen often.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you insulted my intelligence."

"That's it? That's why you're not telling me? Come on Hermione, PLEASE?" Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, _he didn't call me what I think he called me did he?_

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione?"

"But you, you never call me Hermione."

"Yeah, well if we're living together we might as well be on first name terms."

"I guess you're right."

"Hmmm that's unusual did miss know-it-all just say someone else was right? I don't even think her friends get to hear that."

"Hey, lay off, it's not my fault I'm a bit hard headed."

"No kidding. Now where are we?"

"We're in the very tropical islands of Fiji."

"Really?"

"Yeah I came here for a holiday once when I was young, I recognised the language while I was out running."

"So did you see anything interesting while you were out?"

"There's a beach down the road, some shops, that kind of thing."

"Oh ok."

"Can you surf Draco?"

"Can I what?"

"Surf, it's where you get this board that's just a little bigger than you are and you paddle out, then when a big wave comes you paddle really hard, when you get in it you stand up on the board, then you ride the length of the wave."

"Sounds kind of hard."

"No way it's great fun."

"Well maybe you could show me one day."

"They've got boards for hire down at the surf shop maybe I could show you tomorrow."

"Yeah, we need to get out of here."

"I agree."

Hermione and Draco passed the next few hours watching a movie and playing monopoly (which ended up being harder than you may think considering every time Draco went to do something Hermione had to correct it.). At about 5 o'clock Hermione thought it may be time to stop, mainly because Draco was hopeless at the board game and she was a bit over explaining why he had to pay her rent and go to jail.

"So, Mal..Draco are we planing on having dinner tonight?"

"Yes, my lord yes."

"Oh good, well just so you understand I'm not cooking every night so don't expect it."

"But I can't cook."

"Well, you'll just have to learn."

Hermione made her way to the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards "what can we have" she muttered then, "AHHA, pasta bake the simplest hot food to make in the history of man kind."

Hermione spent a good 10 minutes looking for the necessary things to make pasta bake.

"Alright Malfoy watch and learn, First before even touching any baking equipment you turn the oven on to 180 degrees celsius so it can preheat, (A/N: Hermione's doing this while saying it) then you get the saucepan and fill it three quarters full with water, next you turn on the hotplate to high and put the water on to boil."

"Now what?"

"We wait till it boils."

"How long will it take?"

"Awhile okay?"

"Yeah, but how long?"

"As long as it takes." _Jeez I sound like my mother._

Hmmmmm muggles go through a lot to get their food, why not just get something to do it for them? 

"Hermione is it done yet?"

"No Draco." _Wow this whole mothering thing is weird, I hope my kids are never like this._

"I'm bored."

"So, do something."

"What?"

"You're 17 I'm hoping you can think of something."

"Are you insulting _my_ intelligence now?"

"I guess you could call it that, yes."

"Bloody HELL Granger what's that ment to mean?"

"It means that I doubt that there's much to insult."

"Oh Granger I'm going to jinx you into obliva."

"No you're not no magic remember?"

What a bitch! 

_What a bastard!_

That's when both teens realised that the saucepan was boiling over.

SHIT 

Hermione sprung into action grabbing the nob of the hotplate and turning it down.

"Well I think the water's boiled.'

"Oh no Hermione you are not laughing at this."

"Oh I sure am" and with that Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles, while Draco just stood there rolling his eyes at her.

"D…..d….don't…..y…you….roll your haha eyes at me."

"Why not?"

"Coz there may be a repeat performance of third year." Hermione said wiping a tear out of her eye. "So ready to continue?"

"You're joking?"

"No, not at all."

The rest of the afternoon was spent cooking then eating and at a reasonable hour both the Gryffindor and Slytherin climbed into there respective beds knowing tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

A/N: you guys know the drill r and r.

**Manda**


	7. Big Breakfast and a Hammering

A/N: Hey, this will be 2 updates in one weekend I'm feeling very good about this! I trust you all enjoyed the last chapter if you didn't, well, you know that's just how it is. This chapter is about surfing, however not being a surfer myself the terminology may not be right sorry to anyone who surfs!

**Disclaimer:**

**Mr. Sock puppet: Hello. As Manda is a little sick of this she has been very creative in trusting the job to me. So, here we go, Manda does not, will not and has never owned Harry Potter, she is making no money out of this and if she is I'll be a bit annoyed coz I'm not being paid for my time, therefore I urge you not to sue her! (Smile)**

**Wednesday early morning**

The next morning Draco woke up bight and early (6am to be exact), he crept around getting together bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and a cup of coffee. By the time he was finished it was 7:30 am and probably time to get Hermione up because she had said something last night about swelling up by 8:30 am and he didn't want that to happen. So, he loaded up a plate and picked up the coffee off the counter top, put them both on a tray he'd found and silently headed towards Hermione's room.

Apon opening the door he saw a still sleeping Hermione, for a moment he studied the Gryffindor, she must be her most beautiful when she was asleep, he thought to himself. Not because she wasn't talking or something stupid like that, just that when she slept there was no outside world judging her, she looked relaxed, something Draco now realised he had never seen her convey.

"Draco it would be nice if you would not watch me while I sleep" came the still very sleep ridden voice of the girl lying under the covers in front of him.

"Sorry" he muttered rather sheepishly.

"'S okay, why are you in here?"

"You said something last night about swelling up by 8:30 and how you better eat a big breakfast first, so I made you a big breakfast." Hermione looked at the slightly charred toast, the rashers of bacon she was sure weren't cooked through and the incinerated sausages and smiled. _At least the egg and coffee should be ok._

"Oh that's so sweet of you, thankyou."

"Just don't swell up ok?"

"Swell up?…Oh Draco, I was talking about the ocean not me silly, there should be a big swell at 8:30 that's what the guy at the surf shop said."

"Oh…what's a swell in the ocean then?"

"It means there'll be good waves for riding."

"Oh…"

-----------------------------------

"That's it Draco kick and paddle…harder or you won't get on" Hermione yelled from her board a few metres away.

Draco's arm paddled faster and harder, making his well toned muscles flex each time his arm made a backwards stroke. He made the wave but his attempt to stand was foiled by him leaning a little to far to the right and the wave immediately caught him then threw him under. As he came back up he heard an American voice somewhere say something about "did you just see that guy get hammered?" Draco coughed and spluttered a bit before grabbing onto his board and making his way over to Hermione.

"That was better, believe it or not."

"I think I'll believe it coz if I don't I'm just not making any progress." Hermione chuckled at this.

"All you need is a little practise and you're not getting much action out here coz any half decent wave that comes in is being taken by the locals."

Draco had three more unsuccessful runs before finding Hermione, who had just been pushed off the set wave again by the locals.

"Hermione it's nearly 1 o'clock and we've been here since 9, I'm calling it a day and heading in ok?"

"Yeah, I might come with the waves are crap."

"Let's head in and get something to eat seeing as the money just keeps turning up."

"Sounds good."

**A/N: Short and to the point it's just leading up to what happens next that's all.**


	8. Secondhand Shopping And A Run In With SS

A/N: Sorry guys I didn't mean to take so long it's been like 3 months and I haven't updated, I had major writers block and I only got over it a few nights ago however I have finished at least the next 2 chapters so they should be up pretty quickly!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter and I Am Making No Money Off This!**

**Wednesday Later Morning**

After taking back their boards the teens walked to the nearest café and sat down together.

"You like your first lesson?" Hermione said grinning knowing full well Draco hadn't like it much.

"Oh yeah it was great, I only had a few near death experiences, you know walk in the park, all in a days work and well 'insert another stupid easy going muggle cliché here'" Draco answered sarcastically.

"Wow, nice call."

"Thankyou, thankyou, pay me later."

After this comment there was a small fit of laugher (on Hermione's part) followed by a comfortable silence, leaving both teens to privet thoughts. Then something caught Hermione's eye, "hey Draco look at that flier over there it say that there's a masquerade ball at a motel not far from here. We should go! Like a going away party, outing thing it's a week before we leave."

"Go in what Hermione? Our robes? We have no costumes or masks."

"We'll find something and I might be a bookworm but I do have an imagination so I'll buy some supplies and make some masks, we'll be right you leave that part of this to me."

"Ahhhh, I was just forgetting how perky you are."

"Not perky, positive."

"Fine, you be the optimist I'll be the pessimist, sound good?"

"No but I don't really have a choice, besides I know you'll come around."

"Whatever, want to order?"

"Ok but I'm a bit full after that breakfast you brought me this morning."

"Hehe, yeah I guess."

After eating Hermione and Draco walked around to get their bearings and browse the shops looking for places to get supplies and possibly costumes. While looking through a second hand store Hermione found what she had been looking for. After having helped Draco find board shorts she was quite confident that she knew Draco's sizes. So she grabbed the clothes she thought would fit and bought them while the unknowing Draco waited outside.

When Hermione walked out with a huge grin on her face Draco became a bit worried for his safety "Hermione what are you doing? You have this triumphant look on your face, kinda like the one you walked around with after you slapped me that time." At this Hermione started to giggle.

"Oh will you please stop laughing at me?"

"But you're so funny and the way you said that it was like you really suspect me of something."

Shaking his head Draco started to head back in the direction of the house, when he stopped causing Hermione to bump into him.

"OW! Jeez Draco move outta my way if you're gonna stop abruptly next time. Why'd you stop anyway?" As if in another worldly answer Hermione's eyes followed the vector of Draco's. Now she knew why he'd stopped, up ahead in the street was Severus Snape.

"Shit! Draco come on if he sees us we'll or at least you'll be dead." Hermione grabbed the dumbfounded blonde's arm and dragged him inside the closest store.

SNAPE'S P.O.V

I wonder if they saw me? Lucius will be disappointed that Draco is getting on so very well with the Mudblood, the Darklord even more so. Oh dear, poor Drakey Poo….Little shit needs a wake-up call.

A/N: R and R and I'll put up the next chapter soon.

**Manda**


	9. The cliffy of this story

A/N: Hey all, sorry it's taken so long to update but I have so many assignments it's sooooooooo not funny!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**16Cassandra: sorry they hook up next chapter I am working on it!**

**SupastarEden: Hey babe what's shaking? I'm gonna try to keep up with the work now and post more often.**

**Wednesday Directly After The Last Chapter**

Hearts pounding Hermione and Draco lent against the back wall of the shop they had gone into "this is so typical of you Hermione" Draco murmured.

"What?"

"You pulled me into a book store" Draco answered grinning.

"Trust the pessimist to crack a joke now"

Draco chuckled at this comment. "What'd you think he was doing here?"

"Not holiday shopping that's for sure"

Hermione groaned, "be serious" she grumbled.

"Yes ma'am" Draco mumbled saluting.

"Why the bloody hell is it you were always serious but now that I need you to be you goof off?"

"Well you see I don't get a chance to goof off ever, so I'm cherishing every moment right now because when we get to school I have to go back to being a bully who no one likes."

"That's not true you're a big boy and you should make the decision to be nice if it worries you that much."

"That's really easy for you to say everyone likes you."

"Because I'm Harry's friend not because I'm a great person or anything."

"That's not true."

"Ok, would you have ever noticed me or had anything to do with me had I not been Harry's friend?"

"No, probably not or not in the way I have you're just to…"

"Plain?"

"Yeah pretty much, but my father would have brought you to my attention if I hadn't noticed you, he hates it that a muggle born beats me at everything."

Hermione giggled and replied "so I've pissed off your dad huh? Guess that's my life goal accomplished then I can live out the rest of my life in peace knowing that."

"Oh but that's not fair you took my life goal and achieved it first."

"Meh you'll live find a new one."

After this exchange the witch and wizard stood in a comfortable silence before an unspoken agreement was made to make their way to the front of the store and check for Snape. Apon doing so they saw he was gone they made their way (slowly) back to their house.

After showers and dinner Hermione and Draco packed the dishwasher and went into Hermione's room. "Hermione why am I in here?"

"I found you the most perfect costume today in the second hand store."

"Hermione I might not be a complete arsehole but you can't seriously expect me to wear clothes that have been on someone else's sweaty body can you?"

"My God Draco it's not like they haven't been washed or something, they are clean jeez."

"I would hope so but still…" Draco just shivered and made a face.

"Just give it a try ok?"

"Alright but if I don't like it I'm not wearing it."

"You sound like an immature child Draco."

"I pride myself on it love."

"Ha ha you're sooooo funny."

"Ouch I could feel that sarcasm."

Hermione pulled out a grey suite and a red silk top, thrust it at her house mate and left the room."

After what felt like ever Draco called out that Hermione could come in. When she made her way into the room the man standing in front of her, however uncomfortable, looked very sexy.

"We'll need to pierce your ear and get you an 80's haircut but other than that you look damn sexy." Draco looked at himself in the mirror then back at Hermione.

"I do look hot don't I?" Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a curt nod. Then walked back out to let Draco change.

After what she was sure was at least 20 minuets Hermione figured it would be ok to go into her room because should be Draco was well and truly finished by now. However, when Hermione opened the door she found she was very wrong. There was Draco Malfoy completely saturated, boxers sticking to his body laying on Hermione's bed. "Draco what's going on here?"

**A/N: Hehehe cliffy sorry it was just so irresistible to end it there, see it originally ended after this event but I thought I'd let you suffer. Anyway foot notes I am in love with the 80's so poor Draco will be heading off in 3 weeks in full 80's attire, if anyone has seen 21 jump street (you should if you haven't Johnny Depp is soooo hot) the look is based kind of on what Ioki wears coz I like his look. Anyway I shall leave you to ponder what Draco is doing… **

**Oh and all of you waiting for them to get themselves together I'm working on that for the next chapter fingers crossed. **


	10. And What Happened

A/N: Hey all, I'm trying to keep my promise and hopefully this will go up the same day as chapter 9 but you never know I may leave you hanging for a while…we'll see how I go eh?

**So we'll get straight into yes?**

**Ok from where we left off…**

"Your bed popped" Draco answered grinning sheepishly.

"I can see that how did it pop Draco?"

"I don't know, I tried to stop it leaking but it didn't work really and now I'm freezing."

"Go have a warm shower and we'll discuss this afterwards." Seeming to notice Hermione's extreme anger, Draco high tailed it out of the room so fast he could've broken the land speed record.

My God I don't have anywhere to sleep, I'm going to kill that boy… 

_Oops, I'm so dead, she's gonna kill me...unless…I have an idea_

After showering Draco cautiously approached his house mate "Her…Hermione?"

"Yes" she answered through gritted teeth.

"Dya wanna share my bed?"

"Is this offer out of fear or remorse?"

"A bit of both I think."

"Oh, good."

With that Hermione rose from her seat and went into Draco's room. Draco followed at a safe distance and waited until Hermione was in the bed and comfortable before getting in himself. While Hermione snuggled down and moved around a bit Draco lay still and stiff as a board. "You are allowed to move you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Good so stop being so stiff and relax."

"Sorry I've never slept in a bed with anyone before that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no other being has ever entered my bed before" Draco blushed at this point, thanking God that Hermione couldn't see him.

"So (snigger), Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god has never accually gotten any?"

"That's not what I said you're twisting the statement."

"You didn't answer the question SSG (snigger)."

"Well, no I've never had a sexual encounter. Why am I telling you this?"

"Oh my God even Ginny's gotten some and because you know in your heart I'd never tell anyone you're a virgin."

"Hermione I've never even kissed anyone except for my mum and a family friend when I was a kid and even those where on the cheek."

"Have you ever wanted to though?"

"No the only person who's ever wanted to kiss me is Pansy Parkinson and quite frankly I'd rather kiss a monkey's arse than her pug face" Hermione laughed and rolled over to face Draco.

"You know there's no problem with having never you know been like that with anyone as long as you're happy.'

"I know, I just wish that I'd at least kissed someone, you know?" Hermione knew that feeling all to well. The girls in her dorm were always sneaking away to a broom closet somewhere to do god knows what and Hermione had always felt like that maybe she was weird for not having ever gotten with someone. When she and Krum had gotten together she'd rushed the relationship so fast the he'd dumped her for it.

Hermione had felt what Draco was feeling and didn't want him to do anything stupid he's regret just to catch up. As if she was being pushed by an invisible force Hermione lent towards Draco catching his lips in a tender kiss. She pulled away before the kiss had become heated which she was sure would have happened. Knowing now that she had strong attraction to her housemate she smiled and rolled back over. With in a few minuets Draco's hands snaked around Hermione's waist and she could feel his breaths on the back of her neck. The gentle rhythm of Draco's heart beating lulled Hermione to sleep peacefully.

A/N: sorry this didn't go up on the same day as the last chapter but I needed to work out some kinks I think it works better now so I'm accually really happy with this chapter I think it flows a lot better and shows the many sides of the characters.

**Manda**


	11. Diary Entry Of A Love Struck Girl

A/N: I keep for getting disclaimers which I like to write so uh yeah I don't own the harry potterness of this story.

**Chapter 11**

Hermione's POV (this is a diary entry) 

Dear Diary,

Let me tell you waking up next to a boy hotter than any other you've ever seen in your life is a wonderful experience and I think every girl should try it at least once. Draco looks like an angel when he sleeps and even cuter when he wakes up and looks at you with his hair all tousled, then he smiles and kisses you on the cheek and says "morning beautiful" like you're something important.

I don't think my bed (when we get it fixed) will get much action. I think Draco and I like sleeping together and I think that it's gonna happen every night we're here now. He's a sweet guy with a brain that likes me for me (not because I look like Leonardo…) Hehehe sorry that was just irresistible to add.

That near miss with Snape disturbs me somewhat I swear he was following us and that he'd been doing so for sometime. I'd been getting the someone's watching me feeling for a while so it didn't surprise me that much but I thought it was much better to get away from him in case he hadn't seen us yet. I think Lucius would murder Draco if he found out that we're becoming close.

Anyway I'm gonna go send an e-mail to Harry, I'll talk later.

Hermione

End POV 

After writing her diary entry Hermione made her way inside from her seat in a pool chair in the rays of the morning sun. She made her way to the computer room to send her e-mail.

E-MAIL 

Dear Harry,

Hey how are things with Pansy is she panning out ok or is she being a bitch? Draco isn't as bad as I thought he'd be, he's accually being normal (or as normal as I think he gets).

Well accually I writing to tell you that I think Snape came out here yesterday to watch us, it really creeped me out. Draco doesn't seem to bothered by it but it's really disturbing me and I can't get the thought of being watched and followed out of my head.

On a lighter note I know where we are now…Dumbledore has sent me to the beautiful islands of Fiji. I went surfing yesterday and tried (but failed miserably) to teach Draco how to do it (the fool couldn't even stand up and I don't think he liked it much).

There's a big costume party at a motel not far from where we are and Draco and I are going to go because it's right before we have to go…kind of like a going away party. It should be fun.

Anyway gonna jet coz it's time for a late breakfast (it's 10am).

Hermione

Fin e-mail 

"Hermione it's your turn to make breakfast I made it yesterday" Draco called through the house.

"But you popped my bed I'm still grieving. You should make it" Hermione called back.

Draco walked up to the computer room and raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor "you made me try on the clothes, the bed thought I was ugly in it and it popped it was that terrified, so it's your fault."

"How dare you insult my taste in your clothes, I resent that immensely you…you…ahhh just have cereal."

"That's not fair you got eggs, bacon, sausages and toast." Hermione returned a raised eyebrow; Draco just grinned and nodded leaving the room.

Hermione picked up her ipod and made her way back outside sitting at the pool and just listening to the music pulsing into her ears.

**It must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**This must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Well I waited every day,**

**Oh just in case you decide to call.**

**And I can hardly wait,**

**Because I never thought time could pass so slowly.**

**Oh, it must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Oh, this must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Happiness is something never thought I'd feel again,**

**But now I know oh oh oh.**

**It's you I've been looking for,**

**And day by day, more and more.**

**Oh I know what you think,**

**You've heard it before.**

**Don't tell me I know,**

**This feeling inside my heart.**

**You know I'm never letting go.**

**Coz I think that, it must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Oh, this must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Words can only say so much,**

**It's hard to express. **

**The things you do to me,**

**Oh you're everything I ever dreamed you would be.**

**And…**

**Oh, it must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Oh, it must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Oh, it must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**Oh, this must be love I'm feeling,**

**This must be love.**

**This must be love**

**Phil Collins **

**A/N: sorry the last two have been so short but I didn't think they needed anything more than what they've got.**

**I suggest you get this must be love it's a nice song.**

**Manda**


	12. And so on

A/N: Hey I know it's been like forever but I have so much stuff going on it's not funny…

**I think I'll just get right into it so as not to upset**

A small while after we left off 

Hermione heard to sound of the French doors opening and the shuffling of feet on concrete, this made her sit up lazily looking in the general direction of the noise. The site that met her was Draco Malfoy in board shorts walking in her direction.

"The computer thing is making noise and I was wondering if you could shut it up?"

"I can try, sure." _Amazing how those abbs never seem to be any less hot_

Hermione removed her sunglasses and made her way inside picking up her tints on the way past. She made her way into the study and looked at the computer, what she saw was a window flashing orange. She smiled realising that she had left her msn signed in and someone was talking to her. Bringing the window up she saw that it was a new contact that was trying to talk to her. She read the message grinning.

_Stuff says: Hermione is this your msn?_

_Stuff says: Hello?_

_Stuff says: Are you there?_

Hermione quickly changed her name to something funny and then answered the message.

_Rebel Sheep Say MOO! Says: This is she, who is this?_

_Stuff says: Ron, it took me awhile but I managed to figure this contreption out_

_Rebel Sheep Say MOO! Says: Lol you spelt contraption wrong Ron. So hows life? I'm surviving but just barely did you know Malfoy is an insufferable git? Coz I definitely do._

_Stuff says: Yes I did know said thing and please don't correct my spelling and what does Lol mean?_

_Rebel Sheep Say MOO! Says: Lol means laugh out loud. And were you trying to sound smart?_

_Stuff says: No of course not what do you think this is?_

_Rebel Sheep Say MOO! Says: Arrg now he's standing over me reading my conversation…bastard!_

Hermione giggled and looked at Draco with the cutest smile she could muster.

"Do you really think so my dear, I didn't think you thought I was insufferable while you were kissing me last night."

"Are you kidding? Ron would come here so fast if he thought you and I slept in the same bed."

"I could take him," Draco said confidently while pulling a rather stupid and cliché hero pose.

Hermione lifted a hand and pushed Draco in the middle of the chest making his pose falter but for no more than a second or two before he regained his composure and left the room. Hermione laughed before returning to her conversation.

_Stuff says: He's just trying to pry, hex him into the next century…or you could you know not waste your time which ever_

_Rebel Sheep Say MOO! Says: He might be an insufferable git but he's accually quite funny when you're in a muggle house and he has no idea what he's doing…it's like watching a really funny sit-com_

_Stuff says: OOOOK then I'll take your word for it anyway I've got to go before Bulstrode comes in here to see what I'm doing, she's a really odd girl she doesn't say much and is keeping pretty much to herself unless she wants something then she threatens me into doing it for her._

_Stuff has logged off._

_Hermione was getting ready to sign off when a small window popped up in the bottom right hand corner of the screen telling her she had an e-mail which could only mean on thing, Harry had answered her. She opened the e-mail to read what her best friend had written._

E-MAIL

Hello Lovely,

Life with Pansy isn't that bad we've called a truce so that in a month we can get back to school and she's turning out to be pretty cool, not the skank that everyone thinks she is. She even cooks which is good since my culinary skills leave a lot to be desired. Sounds like you're having a good time with Malfoy which, I must say, I didn't expect, but I'm glad you are coz it would be awful if you guys were at each others throats the entire time.

Surfing sounds like fun you'll have to teach me some day though I have a feeling I'd do really bad.

You should be thinking of me while in beautiful Fiji because I'm in England still (I seem to be the only one coz Ron's in Italy) and it's done nothing but rain since I got here (mind you that was only 3 days ago) but it still sucks.

As for Snape following you I wouldn't put it past Malfoy's father to put Snape on your tail to make sure he didn't get close to you and upheld the family 'honour' but I wouldn't worry about it, they'll come for him not you and if they come for you disapperate and fast. Don't think and certainly DO NOT wait for Malfoy coz he'll just get you caught.

Anyway got to go coz dinner's ready and Pansy awaits (with food) night/ morning (whatever it is there).

Love you lots and stay safe

Harry

Hermione smiled at the computer screen, other people might only like her because she was Harry's friend but at least he liked her for her. Hermione had always been a lot closer to Harry than she had to Ron for the simple fact that she and Ron fought too much. Harry had always been there for her when Ron had felt awkward with her. It wasn't that she loved Ron less because of course, he had been her friend since they had started school, it was just that she and Harry had a different relationship. They had a relationship where there were no secrets, there needn't be because no mater how much the other detested the choice their friend made they respected that the decision had been made and they just had to be there to cushion the fall, if it didn't work out. It was an adult relationship.

Still smiling Hermione turned off the computer making a mental note to answer Harry in the near future. She walked out of the study and made her way down the hall to the kitchen where she made a sandwich and then sat down to eat it. Right in the middle of her food Draco came wandering into the kitchen.

"I'm bored you wanna go do something?"

"Yeah, after I finish this. We can go into town to have a look around and you know grab a coffee or something."

So, true to her word, after she had finished, Hermione and Draco headed into the town and spent their day walking around looking through the shops and stopping for the occasional coffee. After their day out they went home, ate dinner, watched a movie and jumped into bed snuggling up to each other and falling asleep in each other's arms. As Hermione had marvelled earlier that day, to herself at least, she and Draco were becoming more and more close and they'd only been together for 4 days.

**A/N: Ok Jarrah you can stop complaining now. As for everyone else R and R, get back to me about what you think. Personally I think this chapter is totally crap, it was made up on the fly to shut my friend Jarrah up coz he's been hounding me about putting up the next chapter. The only reason that I haven't put one up in a while is that I've had major writers block and I could not for the life of me think of anything. So plot wise this sucks but I think it gives a bit of insight into Hermione's life which now makes me think we really should follow Draco around for a day but he doesn't do anything much coz of the lack of knowledge about all things muggle.**

**Love you muchly people Manda**


	13. And so it gets darker DUN DUN DUN

A/N: Hey Hey, I'm writing because I'm bored…I have decided that we will be following Draco around because I think it's high time we did. Anyway how has everyone been?

**Disclaimer: _Pulling large sack behind her, Manda (your amazing writer) comes to talk to you_**

**Hiya, here with me today I thought I'd bring most of the stuff I own _opening the sack so you can look inside _see no Harry Potters…just junk…Hey look it's that sandwich I've been looking for…the one that went missing a few weeks ago I wondered where it'd got to…(_takes a bite) _mmm still good!**

**Sorry that was bad but meh because I'm writing this like 3 hours after I posted last I'm not answering reviews but I will start doing it again soon.**

**So here we go FRIDAY (woo hoo nearly a week)**

Draco woke up to an empty bed early on Friday morning, so he rolled over and went to get the shower while there was still hot water. That was about the only problem he could find to living with Hermione, was that she always used all the hot water. However, this morning the tables were going to turn when Hermione went to have a shower there wasn't going to be any hot water. Draco knew exactly where Hermione was right now and it only made what he was doing more evil because Hermione was out a run. Running, Draco had noticed, was something she did often but it did explain why she was never around at school when he needed to talk to her about head duties. Draco accually admired Hermione for being able to get up at 6 am to go out for a run, which is something that she did often, or so she had said yesterday.

Draco stood under the showerhead letting the hot water touch whatever parts of his body it could reach. Morning showers were, in Draco's opinion, the best things on the planet. You get into a fight with someone the night before you have a shower in the morning and get rid of any anger or annoyance that maybe left over. Or you might have a terrible case of Mondayitis all you do is have a shower and KA-BOOM it's gone and you can face another day. That morning Draco stayed in the shower until it went cold thinking about the next three weeks and how he wished that he and Hermione could just spend them in bed enjoying the clam that came with it.

That was when he heard it not loudly but loud enough that it was noticeable, a bang that sounded like it came from the kitchen. At first Draco thought it was just Hermione getting something out of a shelf but then he heard it again. Leaving the shower on he made his way down the hall (wearing a towel) leaving a track of water behind him but making sure he didn't make a sound. When he reached the end of the corridor he looked around the corner into the kitchen recognising the flash of long white hair that was being flicked around to be removed from it's owners eyes.

_Oh CRAP, what's he doing here this can't be right, he...he doesn't know where I am it's not possible oh my God if Hermione comes back he'll kill her this can't be happening it just can't. Maybe if I just go back into the shower he'll finish what he's doing and leave, oh God just leave please, please leave before she gets home. _

Turning his back Draco went to make his way back to the shower once again not making a single sound. But he knew, Draco could tell he knew, he had gone stiff before going back to what he was doing but there was nothing Draco could do he just had to move, to get away, to make sure no harm came to Hermione.

"Draco there's no use walking away you and I both know we're here," came the deep, silky smooth, condescending voice that had come from years of speaking down to other people. That was it, the voice of the man Draco had feared for years, Lucius Malfoy was in his house and planning something.

**A/N: Ultra short I know but taking it any further would ruin the cliff hanger and I promise I wont take 3 moths to update after this chappy! I thought it was getting a little bit fluffy so I'm chucking in a twist for good measure, they will still be together for those of you panicking…they'll just have to be more interesting about it!**

**Love you all**

**Manda **


	14. Camera's and a warning

A/N: Heya guys I'm trying my best to get something done but I'm not really getting anywhere so I'm trying again.

**Annie: I loved your idea and am going to try and work some of it in a bit later.**

**Ok so where we left off.**

"F-Father, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. That is not all seeing as there is to be no magic in this house I am installing camera's everywhere except for the bathroom and the mudblood's bedroom. Always remember I'm watching you Draco there is nothing you can do to avoid it. I have been getting reports that yourself and the Granger girl are getting too close and that I might want to step in so I am." Draco started to back away from his father but before he was out of arms length a fist hit his cheek making him have to spit blood, but again Draco was on the move. He had been dodging his father's blows for most of his life and was quite skilled at working around fists. However, before he could regain his composure he was kicked in the stomach making him fall with a light thud to the ground, where yet another blow was delivered to his stomach, making him feel as if he my throw up. Lucius gave his son another look before finishing the last camera to be installed then without so much as a breath in Draco's direction he made his way out the front door as though he'd never even been there.

Meanwhile 

Hermione was jogging up along the beach with her I-pod when she was struck from behind making her fall before she could even roll over there was a heavy body on top of her then a voice in her ear.

"If you want to live through the next month stay away from Draco Malfoy or suffer his fathers wrath." There was a faint pop and the weight was off her body. Hermione scrambled to her feet and sprinted home.

Only it wasn't what she expected waiting for her, she saw cameras and water everywhere but no sign of Draco. Hermione followed the trail of water to the kitchen where she found Draco limp on the floor. She collapsed to her knees calling Draco's name as loudly as she could, when he didn't respond Hermione grabbed the phone from the wall above her and dialled emergency services to the house.

The last Hermione saw of Draco that day was his feet as he was lifted in a stretcher into the back of an ambulance and driven to the nearest hospital nearly an hours drive away.

**A/N: Don't panic it will stay kind of blah and sad for a moment but I swear they'll be closer than ever and get into a few cheeky situations to avoid the cameras. **

Love ya Manda 


	15. Temper, Temper Draco

**A/N: Ok I'm really impatient so I have decided to try and write the next chapter…if you have any ideas send them anyway coz this is being written on a whim. Also, I hope you enjoy this…**

**Friday Late Evening**

Hermione was at the hospital only moments after Draco himself arrived in an ambulance. By now he had regained consciousness and was looking around a little bewildered, when it occurred to him that he was being wheeled into a muggle hospital Draco figured Hermione had come home.

At the reception desk 

"He's my friend, I need to go in with him, trust me he'll get aggressive if I'm not in there." Hermione was currently arguing with the woman behind the reception desk who refused to let her into the emergency ward because she did not arrive with Draco. Hermione continued to argue until she figured she'd just sit down and let the hospital find out how Draco could be when he wasn't happy, of course she knew all about that after being on the receiving end for many of her few years. As if on cue a young looking doctor came running out from behind the door leading to the ward.

"Where's Hermione Granger?" he asked his eyes flying around the room whilst talking to the reception lady. She gave him a strange look before pointing out Hermione who was adjusting herself in the uncomfortable waiting room seat. The young, quite scared looking man came running in Hermione's direction.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked looking desperate.

"Yes, why?" She asked trying to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"Um, well Mr. Malfoy is asking for you…" the doctor trailed off with an uncomfortable, embarrassed smile answering her own amused one.

"Oh, now why would Mr. Malfoy being asking for me do you think?" Hermione asked loud enough for the reception lady to hear.

"Well, accually asking is a very polite way of saying what he's doing," the young doctor explained, "he's more yelling and threatening people with their lives."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Malfoy got angry and aggressive?" Hermione asked again loud enough for the reception lady to hear. After this Hermione looked over at the desk wishing that she could poke her tongue out at the sour old cow, who, was currently giving her dirties across the waiting room.

"Please Miss. Granger just come out here and make him relax" the young man asked grabbing her arm just above the elbow and pulling Hermione to her feet.

The young doctor pulled Hermione through the doors into the emergency ward and practically ran all the way to where they were keeping Draco. Before they'd even rounded the corner into the right hallway Hermione could hear Draco yelling obscenities and, as the doctor had said, threatening to kill someone unless Hermione Granger was brought to him immediately. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she walked up the hall; it was just nice to know Draco was alive and at least somewhat well. Hermione came to the doorway to see Draco refusing an abdominal examination.

"My God Draco, stop being so difficult, they're just trying to help you, you stubborn git" Hermione managed between giggles at the scene before her, there was Draco half lying, half sitting on the hospital bed, shirt pulled up, two female nurses trying to restrain him long enough for a doctor to do the abdominal.

"Hermione Granger don't even think about laughing at me or I will feel the need to get up and do something bad to you" Draco replied relaxing into the bed now that Hermione was here to make sure that they didn't kill him.

"Um, I don't know if this is the best time but could I please have a moment alone with Draco?" Hermione said smiling a very cute smile at the young doctor who had brought her to the room. However, the doctors and nurses didn't need asking twice, they were moving before the sentence was finished. "Draco you need to learn some relaxation techniques, you looked like you were going to kill them."

"They were trying to touch me with their filthy muggle hands" Draco said an air of the man Hermione knew and hated.

"Pull your head in Malfoy. I'll do an exam, I've been training with Madam Pomfrey in my spare time, once I've got an idea of what you need I'll let them back in let them do their thing listen to what they have to say. Then when we get home I'll decide on a treatment plan, OK?" Hermione said in a tone that ment there was no discussion on the topic. Then she reached out and began to feel his lower torso, running her fingers over his abbs feeling for anything out of the ordinary, trying not to notice the amazing way his flexed muscles looked while she touched them.

"Ah"

"There?"

"Yeah, ah, right there. SHIT Hermione could you go a bit easy on them, it really hurts" Draco said wincing in pain as Hermione ran her fingers over a particularly nasty looking bruise.

"What happened Draco?" She asked looking into his eyes searching for a reason for their being there.

"Oh, I thought you might have figured it out already," Draco said a little hint of resentment for having to say it out loud, "my father came for a visit."

Hermione looked at Draco for a second searching his eyes hoping beyond all hope that this was some kind of sick joke that he'd been playing on her since day one, but all she could see was embarrassment and a little relief. He wasn't joking, Lucius Malfoy had been in her house, he'd been there and he'd hurt Draco, badly. Hermione was scared for the first time in a long time…

**A/N: Hopefully that was ok, I just made it up as I went…the best part is I've got a good idea of the next chapter…YAY!! Now I have to say **_**REVIEW**_**, because this story has over 17 thousand hits and nowhere near that many reviews, truthfully I don't care what you write just write something…flame me, I don't care.**

**Manda**


	16. XRAY?

A/N: Hey All, I'm typing this on our schools computer during a free period (this is not how we're meant to use our frees but anyway). I am updating as quickly as humanly possible (this is slowly but it is updating none the less). So I am hoping to get up to 100 reviews soon and when I get there, there will be a reward…how quickly we get there is, therefore, up to you…make it quick, eh? To everyone who reviewed (and all said nice things) I thank you very much, you make my day. I've decided to try something this chapter and write in first person, I'll see how it goes, if you don't like it I'll re-edit and change to third person…I just think this will be interesting. This is a veeeery long Author's note…sorry.

**Disclaimer: I hope we're getting the clue that I don't own Harry Potter. If you are not, don't sue me, I don't.**

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF (Draco P.O.V)**

I looked at Hermione seeing the fear spread across her face; she was so scared. Her face brought back memories of my mother's, the fear she always hid from me, trying to put on a brave face and just live with it. I had always thought my mother was only scared of him because she was powerless and it was, therefore, her fault. It was only as I grew older and my father started to show me the way he treated her that I understood the kind of man he was and, more importantly, the kind of person my mother was, she was strong and stable, it didn't matter what he did to her she was always there to help me, who, was the spitting image of him.

I reached down and took Hermione's small hands in mine, I brought them up to my mouth and gently kissed the tips of all her fingers in turn and smiled as reassuringly as I could. She gave me a weak smile in return before pulling her hands out my reach. She gave me a look of understanding; she knew our lives were changed when we came here, as I did, we had found a place away from everything, for just a moment, life felt…good.

"Do you think you can behave yourself long enough to have the examination now?" She asked the remnants of a teasing smile playing across her lovely face.

"Of course," I smirked, "I could've been well behaved before, it more a decision to not behave than me not knowing how to."

"I know that you git" was the only reply I received before she stood and headed for the door, to get that insufferably annoying man who called himself a 'doctor' whatever that's ment to mean. I watch her go, well maybe it's better to say I watched her arse go but she went, none the less. I was left alone in the hospital bed to stare at the ceiling, which, I had been doing for a good five minuets before Hermione returned. With the scared looking young man tailing her, giving way too much attention to an area that made me want to kill him, he did, however, edge around the bed and eye me from only a safe distance.

I looked across the room at this small man, he would have been nearly a head shorter than me (not that it's hard) and at least 15 kilos lighter. When he noticed I was looking at him, sizing him up if you will, he immediately stood a little taller and puffed out his chest, I smirked and sat up a little straighter, thinking to myself that even thought he didn't know it I could have puffed his chest up so big he would've exploded all over the room we were in before he'd had enough time to realise what was happening. My eyes flicked to Hermione who was giving me an all knowing raised eyebrow, I rolled my eyes at her and deflated myself a little, doing my best not to look too intimidating, though with me looking like I do it's always hard. The young doctor moved towards me so slowly that he was almost going in reverse.

"This is Dr. Trav Draco, he's been assigned to have a look at you" Hermione said a hint of condescending in her voice. I gave Hermione a look of utter distaste and looked back at Dr. Trav, he looked at me as thought he thought I might just out of bed and try to kill him, and though I would have liked to, I felt no need. He approached the bed, looked me in the eyes, "I'd like to have a look at your stomach if that's alright with you?" He said in an almost compassionate voice, which just annoyed me further.

"That's fine, I have no problem with you doing so" I replied trying to keep my voice even and under control. As he started to touch my stomach in quite the same way Hermione had been doing only a few minuets ago. He found the spot at which I had winced before and felt it for a little while before removing his hand and pulling my shirt down for me. He looked at the ceiling trying, I would assume, to think of a course of action that might not offend me.

"I think you need an x-ray Mr. Malfoy," he said looking from me to Hermione and back again, "as long as you're alright with that of course." I looked over at Hermione who gave me a curt nod, indicating that I should do so.

"Okay, but, on one condition," I said a smirk starting to grace my lips, "I can go home tonight what ever happens."

"I can't promise you that Mr. Malfoy, you may need further treatment that could mean that you have to stay here a few days" Dr. Trav answered looking as though he quite liked telling me what I could and could not do.

"Well then, I guess I won't be having any x-rays today," I made to get up, "thankyou."

"But…but, you can't just leave you're in my care I have to sign you out…you can't just do that" the young man looked so flustered that I took pity on him and got back into the bed.

"Dr. Trav, may I please speak to you outside for a second" Hermione asked in a strained, tired voice.

They left the room together, and I could hear Hermione talking in a low whisper just outside my door. To say it was frustrating to hear them talking about me but being too far away to know what they were saying would be an understatement. I sat once again reverting my eyes to the ceiling and losing myself in my thoughts, though they were of nothing in particular, more crazy scenarios involving people being chased by animals and giant pink tea cups, why, I'll never know. I was enjoying watching Potter and Weasel being chased by those tea cups (which now that I think about it look kind've like the ones in that idiot teacher's classroom) when I felt a sharp jab in the ribs causing me to sit bolt upright. I looked around wiping my eyes as I went, first I looked at Hermione standing a good distance away from the bed staring at me and then at Dr. Trav who pulled his hand away so fast it was a blur.

"What are you doing?" I asked as calmly a I could, which was pretty clam for a guy who'd just been poked in the ribs by some muggle doctor who thought he was all that.

"You were sleeping and shaking you didn't work, so, Hermione said to just poke you in the ribs" he looked so very afraid that it was a little bit pathetic.

"Ok, lets recap shall we, first of all I really don't take well to being poked in the ribs while I'm sleeping and second of all that would be Miss. Granger to you would it not?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy it would indeed, I beg your pardon" there was a small bow after this, to which I gave a snort.

"Please tell me there is a good reason for you waking me up."

"Of course there is Draco, don't sound so…annoyed" Hermione cut in right over the top of the doctor, possibly saving him from making some vital mistake.

"We have discussed it and if I can take the x-ray, you will be allowed to go home after diagnoses" Dr. Trav quickly glanced at Hermione and then back at me and gave a small smile.

"Well then, lead onward to the x-ray room my good man"

**A/N: So that's all I have for you at the moment, if you don't like this first person account please tell me and I'm happy to go back and re-edit. So, I'm coming up to 20, 000 hits and I only have 73 reviews, here's the thing, if you read, REVIEW!! Oh and as promised when I get 100 reviews, there shall be something of a reward.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda **


	17. Hermione Said WHAT?

A/N: Hey kids, to everyone who reviewed thanks so much you guys are my hero's (especially those people that have just joined me…well done on reading 16 chapters and then reviewing). To clarify Manda is short for Amanda, I just never am called Amanda coz it sounds dumb. This is in answer to the question what did Hermione say so yes there will be over lap here.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Friday night (Hermione P.O.V)**

Dr. Trav, may I please speak to you outside for a second" I asked the young doctor, looking him straight in the eye. Accually he had quite nice eyes, not intense like Draco's but they were a deep greenish blue, kind've like the ocean here. The young man was obviously not a native; he had light skin and light brown hair. I was, however, still admiring those eyes. I had often wished my eyes were a colour other than the muddy brown they were. Most brown eyes are intense, but mine just looked like big mud pools of intelligence and it killed me to think about it. When I roused from my musing I was outside Draco's room and the door was closed.

"I'm sorry about Draco, he seems to be in a 'I'm so high an mighty' mood. Though I'm not always convinced he's ever out of it" I smiled making the best joke I could out of the predicament we were in.

"That's ok, it's just it's my first week as a doctor. Well, accually I'm an intern but my attending thought I could handle an abdominal by myself" the poor guys said, he looked so upset.

"And if it was anyone but Draco I'm sure you could've. He's not the best person to have been stuck with in your first week. Believe me, I'm kind've an intern myself, only it's at my school's infirmary and I've dealt with people like Draco before…not pretty" I said meaning every word of it. In fact, a quarter of Hogwarts was exactly like Draco and unfortunately for me, they seem to be the only people who ever get hurt or ill.

Dr. Trav smiled weakly at me and then lowered his eyes to the floor making him look ashamed. Out of nowhere I felt the strongest urge to hug him…so I did. I don't know why exactly but I did all the same. Maybe it was because he looked like Ron when he'd just done something stupid and I can't help but feel sorry for him. Or maybe I was just being spontaneous. The young doctor lowered his head into the crock of my neck, took some deep breaths and then looked up, which, I took as my cue to let go.

"S…sorry' I stammered out feeling utterly embarrassed that I had just done that.

"No I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional of me" replied Dr. Trav again averting his eyes to the ground, and then back at me but this time he smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Draco and his x-ray, I really think you could send him home with me, I can handle most things" I said thinking to myself that he would believe me if he had ever been around Harry. Being Harry Potter (the amazing injure myself man)'s best friend did have advantages, I knew how to deal with a lot. I had pre-made potions for every occasion, I take them everywhere with me. Contrary to what Snape might tell you I am an expert potions maker and I have a lot of practice after having taken up my internship under Madam Pomfrey nearly 6 months ago. I had even invented a new potion to heal a really strange wound Blaise Zambini had sustained, how he would not say. I believe his words were 'I wouldn't tell your filthy little self if you gave me truth potion Granger' to quote. He was discharged shortly after this exchange and was told next time he was messing with experimental magic, he could find a pure blood good enough to invent what he needed. Talk about arsehole, he'd nearly steal Draco's crown.

"Look I hate to sound anal but that's for me to decide" Dr. Trav said with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Ok you forced me, I will be forced to report you for indecency if you don't not allow me to take Draco home this evening. Make no mistake, you will have no job by the time I'm finished and I will make sure of that" it was harsh but I needed to get Draco home so I could get to treating him. "I will not object to you suggesting a treatment plan but I do need to deal with this in a way Draco's parents would approve of and believe me you want them to approve."

"Please don't make me loose my job, I need it. I did 4 years of uni for this and I can't loose it now. Take him I don't care…I can't keep him here against his will anyway."

I looked at the young doctor, we had come to an agreement and even though I felt awful, it would be worse if Lucius Malfoy turned up at the hospital and killed everyone or something. To make myself feel better as I headed inside I reminded myself that I had just possibly saved hundreds of lives.

**A/N: Originally that was a lot nicer and Hermione just proved herself worthy but it just seemed to weak a reason to send Draco home so a hit below the belt was in order. Just in answer to another review I got about Draco still thinking he's better than everyone, my aim is to keep everyone somewhat like themselves, so keeping him rude and worried about muggles touching him and what not was my solution. I am about to post two new stories, one funny, one not so funny, I'd love it if you guys would take a look at them.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


	18. A Make Out Session?

**A/N: Ok so I'm slack and haven't posted…please forgive me. So anyway…there shall be some funny stuff this chapter, I like writing funny. **

**I was going to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend Jarrah, who has read every chapter I've ever put up but then he was an arsehole about 2 minuets ago so stuff him…no not really thank you Jarrah. …….But he really **_**was **_**mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

**My two idiot friends requested I put them into my story so here they are…**

There were two red heads (named Samantha and Jarrah) making their way down a random street when suddenly they decided that they were in love and they had to make out.

**Real Story Now…**

**At Home (Wednesday Week 2)**

Hermione and Draco arrived home after an x-ray and minimal medical advice. Draco had been completely ignoring Hermione for 3 days now and it was starting to get annoying. So on Wednesday morning she decided to shake things up a bit.

"Wake up you lazy prat" she whispered, bending close to her housemate's ear. He mumbled before opening his eyes to look at his wake up call.

"Hermione you can't be in here, my father is watching us all the time" he whispered back, trying to look like he was saying something insulting.

"I know," Hermione smiled, "so let's give him a show."

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Then she proceeded to climb on top of him (Draco had been sleeping on the lounge so this was quite a feet) and sent kisses crashing down his neck. As surprised as Draco was he couldn't help but smile, she was a cleaver girl that Hermione. Before long the teens were kissing each other and they were enjoying it, to say the least. Draco's mouth opened and his tongue ran along Hermione's bottom lip, begging her to open up to him. When her lips parted leaving enough room for a tongue to slip through, into the mouth that had been on his mind since the first and, other than this, the only time they pair had kissed before. The two tongues battled for dominance, Draco winning out in the end, Hermione succumbing to the rhythm he was setting. Deciding to show her dominance elsewhere Hermione's hand travelled down Draco's chest to the top of his pyjama bottoms, sliding her hand across the top of them a few times making him shiver at the soft way her fingers were touching his skin.

**Lucius' P.O.V**

Lucius Malfoy had been enjoying a morning cup of tea when he had been called to the surveillance room. When he arrived, the site that met him was almost unbelievable, Hermione Granger and his son, Draco Malfoy, in the middle of a make out session. The older Malfoy watched in sheer horror as the Granger girls hands slid down his son's body resting at the top of his pants. He watched as Draco pulled her hand back up to remove her night shirt. Then with a look at the camera, Draco threw the shirt, it landed right over the top of the camera.

**At The House**

Hermione smiled at Draco as she climbed off him.

"Nice work, I didn't think you could make that shot."

"Are you kidding, I was meant to be a chaser, I was always going to make that shot."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me?"

"No not really, it was risky," Draco smiled at his partner in crime, before pulling her back on top of him, "you are a genius Granger, you know that?"

"Oh, I know" she answered before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. The Gryffindor Princess had whispered instructions to Draco the night before while they were a room apart; she wanted to do something that would make Lucius nervous for his son. Hermione had, however, also contacted the headmaster of Hogwarts to inform him of their situation…Malfoy couldn't make a move.

Draco grinned into the kiss knowing that they had one up on his father, Lucius was so worried about his heir doing anything that might 'distroy' their families blood line that he was willing to kill to get what he wanted. But, he also knew that he couldn't come out to Fiji again without risking arrest. Draco could live his life, for the moment at least.

Draco trailed his hand up Hermione's spine resting just under her bra strap, he knew they weren't going any further today but he was very tempted to try his luck. Unfortunately (for him) Hermione knew he was too and shook her head before rolling on her side and slipping into the small gap that had been made for her. Resting her head on Draco's shoulder Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep for the first time in nearly a week.

**A/N: So there was your treat, I am now expecting 9 reviews to make it to 100. If anyone is interested I am happy to continue my friend's story at the top, leave your answer with your review. I am at school once again and need to leave before I am caught writing crazy stories about characters people know.**

**So much love and later dayz,**

**Manda**


	19. Draco and a Lawn Mower Oh man

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long but you know how I am, things happen in the world and I don't update for a while. I will try and get a couple of chapters up in the next few days...**

**Disclaimer: you know what I do own Harry Potter...XD yeah I wish!! **

**Oh and if you are one of those shameful people you didn't buy Deathly Hallows and downloaded it get off my story right now...and I mean that with all seriousness, you are sad if you couldn't wait the extra week!! **

**Friday (week2)**

**Malfoy Mansion**

Lucius Malfoy brought his fingers to his temples massaging them in smallcircles, he'd now been unable to watch his son for 2 days and he was sure there was something he wouldn't approve of going on in that house, but how could he get in?

**At the house**

Hermione crawled out of her bed at 10 o'clock to find Draco in the kitchen with a frying pan full of bacon and eggs. She smiled at her house mate before plonking herself into a chair at the breakfast bar, Draco returned Hermione's smile and turned back to the hotplate. The two teens fell into a comfortable silence while the bacon sizzled in the pan and Draco bustled around the kitchen collecting two plates and two glasses and filling them up with food and orange juice respectively. Draco smiled at the food, proud of his efforts, considering until last week he'd never cooked a single thing in his life. He placed a plate and glass in front of Hermione who looked up at him smiled and thanked his before picking up her knife and fork and beginning her meal.

"You slept really late this morning are you ok?" Draco asked of Hermione who was usually up before him, reading the Daily Prophet, which she still managed to get her hands on.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure why I slept in, probably just coz we stayed up pretty late last night" Hermione answered.

"Maybe, but as long as you feel ok" Draco said looking at her as if trying to x-ray her to see if she was really alright.

"Actually I might go for a jog after I eat this, might help me feel better" Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco nodded in response before returning to his food. Hermione finished quickly and proceeded to feed her used dishes into the dishwasher. Emerging from her room soon after clad in her jogging gear she smiled at Draco and made for the front door.

"You have your wand, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do, it's just concealed so it's not a dead giveaway" Hermione answered a laugh in her voice.

"It's not funny Hermione, you know my father, he'd do anything..." Draco trailed off.

Hermione's face became suddenly grave and she nodded, she did know, she understood he was just worried but, Lucius Malfoy was not going to stop her doing what she wanted.

"I know Draco, but I can't live in fear of what will happen, I have to live my life as usual" Hermione answered sincerely.

"I know," Draco said approaching her and kissing the top of her head, "but I still worry."

Hermione smiled and opened the front door and walked into the sunlit day, this was going to be a very comfortable jog indeed.

**Malfoy Manor **

"Cissy, can you come and watch the remaining cameras, please" Lucius called to his wife.

"Of course my darling" she answered walking into the room where her husband had sat for the better part of two days. She walked behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her hands on his chest, she kissed him on the cheek before letting go and allowing him to move about the house.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the remaining surveillance screens, and thought to herself that this was very below herself or her husband, they needn't employ muggle techniques to watch their son, he was theirs after all. Still she must applaud her son's efforts, if nothing he was resourceful. She watched the hallway and the study, trying to keep her eyes open as Draco walked past every now and again, though the mudblood seemed to be nowhere within the vicinity of these two areas. Narcissa smiled as she imagined that her son had perhaps gotten rid of her, she entertained this thought for all of ten minutes before the wretched girl came past the hall camera dripping with sweat in some ghastly form of muggle clothing. She disappeared through a door that, Narcissa assumed, lead to the bathroom, surely even that girl would have to take a shower after looking like that.

Minutes passed without any movement which was quite normal Narcissa realised, then the Granger girl emerged from the bathroom in her towel and did a mad sprint to her room, before emerging in a pair of denim ¾ shorts and a shirt with the strange words 'Led Zeppelin' printed across the front. Narcissa wrinkled her nose at this clothing choice, this girl was meant to be a witch so where her robes?

**At The House**

"Draco?" Hermione called.

"Outside" Draco called back.

Hermione walked down the hall, aware that the motion sensor camera was following her every move. Suddenly self conscious Hermione moved quickly down the hall and out the backdoor into the backyard where Draco was staring at the ground with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked stopping beside the Slytherin and looking at him bemused.

"Yeah, I'm fine but it's just that the grass is longer than it was when we got here" he stated in a slightly awed voice.

"Well, ah, yeah it does that, grass, you know it, uh, grows" Hermione said looking at Draco with the look of 'you idiot' written all over her face.

"No it doesn't, it never grows at our place, or at Hogwarts" he said with slight indignity.

"Well it must have some kind of magic on it because normal grass grows" Hermione said trying to think back to Hogwarts A History to see if there was anything on grass.

"Well how do we stop it?" Draco asked looking at it as if it might jump out of the ground and start wrestling him or something.

"We don't" Hermione said trying her hardest no to laugh at the distraught look on Draco's face.

"But, but what if it keeps growing until it looks like the Forbidden Forest?" He said looking at the ground again.

"We don't stop it growing, we just cut it to stop it getting too long" Hermione said like she was talking to a little kid.

"Jeez Granger I'm not 5 you know" Draco said looking at her in the eye.

"I know that Malfoy, but that's what you do, I'm just wondering if we have a lawn mower" she said looking around and spotting a garden shed in the corner of the yard. She started out towards it and looked in; sure enough there was a lawn mower at the front. Hermione pulled it out with great effort and no help from Draco who stayed a good 10 feet away the whole time. Hermione then proceeded to check everything was full, which it was, then she wheeled the mower to one edge of the yard and Draco followed with a renewed interest in the grass and the new machine. Hermione stopped in the corner of the yard and pulled the choke making the lawn mower roar to life, she checked everything was working and started to push the mower forward, then Draco's face paled and he just stared at the place where Hermione had just pushed the mower...

**A/N: LOL Dun dun dun, what has happened to Draco? **

**So chickadees who liked Deathly Hallows? Hands up****Manda raises hand). Oh well, tell me what you think as always****, really it's not hard, see the button right there, yep that's it a little to your****left, yep that one in the corner there come hit it now! **

**Much love and later days**

**Manda**


	20. Punched!

**A/N: Hey all, ah I love reviews they're so good. So there is something I'd like to do and that's dedicate this chapter to someone, unfortunately there are 3 people who equally deserve it and I did want to put one before the others so they're all going to have to go on one chapter.**

**So, this chapter goes out to,**

**SupastarEden- Eden has been around since chapter three, so in short she'****s been with me for probably, ****about a year and a half, and she still manages to find things to say...**

**Hot****kat144- Has also been with me a long time and reviews every chapter, I think, which in my books makes you pretty cool!!**

**Yoyen007- Ah, this one just cracks me up on a regular basis and now she's reading my mind...**

**Ok I've decided to start replying to reviews again...**

**Hotkat144- Ah you shall see...**

**.dope.sick.****- ****I hope ****you finish, I've never really known why I like them together, but it is really random so I understand where you're coming from.**** I try Draco mean but it just doesn't work for me...but it is hot!**

**StarryKnight46- (Bows to applause) thank you, always glad to hear about what people think.**

**Blue-Stardust- Any pureblood would be funny, but because it's Draco it doubles the fun...YAY!**

**Yoyen007- DH was the best book by far, and lawn mowers was totally random...it was the first thing that jumped into my head.**** And can you read minds?**

**FairyPrincessWithATwist- Where did Lucius go? Good question...we'll see...**

**Erytha- Updating right...now!**

**Brie H- I agree, the Epilogue wasn't that great but it has left it wide open for next generation fics...maybe JK did it on purpose, who could ever get inside that brilliant mind?**

**Bluebaby3296- Thank you!**

**SupastarEden- Eden, I've already sent you a response, but just to reiterate I AM SO JELOUS OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own any more of HP than I did last time.**

**Where We Left Off At The House**

Draco's mouth fell open into a perfect O, and then he started to yell and point at the spot he was looking, causing Hermione to panic and shut off the mower.

"What, what is it?" She asked looking desperately for blood or an injured limb, there was nothing.

"It...It's...its" Draco stuttered making Hermione even more flustered and panicked.

"What?" she asked her voice starting to tremble with emotion.

"It's _gone" _Draco said sounding utterly astounded.

"DRACO MALFOY" Hermione screamed, before reaching out and smacking him fair in the jaw. Draco howled in pain clutching his jaw in both hands, his eyes welling up with tears of pain.

"What was that for?" He said in a pained, wobbly voice, tears starting to fall down his face.

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought I'd run over your foot you fucking idiot" Hermione said starting to recover from her former state of complete and utter panic.

"Did you have to punch me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she answered her eyes still a little wild, "go inside, just get away from me before I feel the need to do it again."

Draco backed away with amazing speed running into his room and collapsing on his bed causing him to yell obscenities when he hit his jaw on the wooden edge. Outside he heard Hermione restart the mower and he could just see her pushing it down the backyard.

Draco stayed on his stomach on his bed for a good deal of time before he decided he'd have another try at the internet thing. He got on and signed into the msn account Hermione had made him earlier that week and looked at his contacts. He laughed when he saw Potter was online.

_Draco-M: hey Potter how's Pansy?_

_Scarboy: She's fine Malfoy...why don't you just talk to her?_

_Draco-M: And how do you suggest I do that?_

_Scarboy: Hi Draco! It's Pansy, Harry is letting me use his account until I get my own._

_Draco-M: You understand this stupid contraption? I don't get it... _

_Scarboy: well I have been practicing...what__ Granger not teaching you?_

_Draco-M: Um well she's a bit pissed with me at the moment..._

_Scarboy: why?_

_Draco-M: well the grass was getting long and I couldn't understand why (apparently grass grows) so she explained and then she got this thing out of the shed in the garden...I think it's called a lawn mower...and she pulled this string and it roared, like an angry dragon, and then she moved it and the grass was gone. So__ I was shocked and yelled and she thought she'd run over my foot or something...and then she punched me in the face! It bloody hurt too..._

_Scarboy: First Harry is laughing at you, so am I and second__ good on her I would've done the same thing if you'd scared me like that._

_Draco-M: I didn't do it on purpose!_

_Scarboy: Oh I know but still if that thing cuts stuff (Harry has just explained it to me) then she probably thought you were seriously injured or something...Harry is still laughing_

_Draco-M: It's not fucking funny Potter..._

_Scarboy: Yes it is Malfoy...Harry just commandeered the __letter button thing..._

_Draco-M: Look I'm going to and make some dinner...try and suck up as it were_

_Scarboy: Later...Malfoy be good to her or I will kill you..._

_Draco-M: Good evening Potter, Luv you Pansy._

Draco logged off and made his way to the kitchen, he picked up a tin of tomato pasta sauce then he looked in the cupboard grabbed what looked like straight spaghetti and got mince out of the fridge. He then grabbed all the things he needed to make spaghetti, which Hermione had taught him last week at some point.

Just as Draco was finishing up he heard the lawn mower stop and Hermione grunt as she pulled it back to the shed. Then the sliding door opened behind him and Hermione walked up behind him.

"Looks good. I'm just going to have a shower ok?" She said; when Draco turned around and saw her he understood why she needed a shower. Hermione was covered from head to toe in grass clippings, dirt and sweat; Draco nodded and turned the frying pan full of meat down so it could simmer.

**Malfoy Mansion **

Narcissa looked as the little mudblood walked past the hall camera and into the bathroom for the second time that day. She was filthy, not that it was any real surprise, but Narcissa got the idea that Draco was getting along with her. This worried her.

"Cissy, I can take over again now" Lucius' drawl filled the room, he was wearing clean robes and his hair was windswept.

"Ok, nothing really happened except, that mudblood needed to have two showers but that is understandable" Narcissa said rising from the chair and allowing her husband to get comfortable. Then she left the room without another word, Lucius was left to himself once again.

_That mudblood, she thinks she can get the better of me, but I know about her, what she and Draco do, their routine__ and that ball they'll be attending in a few weeks. I will have what I want, even if I have to wait._

Lucius fingered the flier in his fingers, he had taken it off the fridge while he had been at the house; Dumbledore might be watching the house but what about everywhere else.

_The Dark Lord will be impressed, and Draco will receive his mark this summer. I am in the inner circle and my son shall follow me if he wishes to live._

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm out of time and thoughts so this is where it ends for now. I have something romantic in mind for the next chapter, which, should be up before the end of the week. REVIEW!!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


	21. Did you know

**A/N: Hey guys, I can't help it I'm having thoughts at the moment. I have the last chapter of this story planned right down to the last word so now all I have to do is get there. Um, I don't know what else to say...how odd! Oh I know, this chapter really does earn its M rating…**

**Hotkat144: You are the first person to review all the time. Lucius is an ass...it's why I like him, I love evil people, hehe one day I'm going to take Voldemort home with me. I think Narcissa is caring in her own way...she cares about Draco but rather than letting him live his own life she wants him to be like Lucius, after all she married and loves Lucius. Wow, that's a really long reply.**

**Erytha: Haha, I'm glad it was funny, I'm terrible at serious when it comes to Draco, last chapter my only thought was that he had to end up injured coz it's funnier. **

**Yoyen007: I was so tempted to make it something else when I read your review just to make you wrong but it ended up just being funnier to do what you guessed. I hate lawn mowers, they are evil...I'm not sure why exactly but they are! Haha evil Stepfather, that's classic! You make me laugh all the time; it's like I wait for your review just to read something funny! Lucius is such a rain on everyone's parade kinda guy... **

**Emgem: Oh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I just run out of things to say and then (like now) I have an influx of ideas...I will try to do better!**

**FairyPrincessWithATwist: I thought that Hermione probably deserved to punch him, I know I would've. We'll see about Malfoy…**

**SupastarEden: Always happy to make someone's day! I love Zeppelin so Hermione got to wear my shirt, coz yes I own one and wear it like there's no tomorrow. As long as she entertaining it's ok!**

**Mandsiepop: Happy birthday! Well it was a while ago but eh…I am updating at as rapid a speed as I can!**

**Ebbe04: Yes me too, he is just such and evil villain…now all I can think of is a shot from behind a chair, finger tips together and evil, cackling laughter.**

**Marauders rox: Thank you…**

**PrincessSnuffles: Yay, go being added!**

**Michelle Felton: Lol, if you had left me there would be no review!**

**Disclaimer: HP _is _MINE! Really I bought the rights and am now a millionaire! OK, not really but, one day, one day I tell you...those rights will be mine! P.S. Does anyone actually read these stupid things?**

**Where we left off, at the house**

Hermione climbed out of the shower, pulling on her boxer shorts and a tank top, she walked out into the hallway and nearly ran into the wall, there were no lights on.

"Draco?" She called feeling her way along the wall, "why aren't the lights on?"

Then she reached the dining room she saw a slight glow emitting from two red candles sitting on the table for two, soft music playing through the sound system in the living room. There were 2 plates of spaghetti sitting on placemats and a glass of wine next to each plate. Hermione smiled as she saw Draco walk around the table and pull her chair out for her, a small purple mark clearly visible on his jaw line. Hermione walked into the room and sat down in the chair; Draco walked around the table and sat on the other side.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a very good suck up artist" Hermione stated, a smile spreading across her lips. Hermione was starting to realise that it was very hard to stay angry with Draco, every time you thought you were angry he did something sweet and you had to forgive him. Draco smiled slyly and picked up his glass of wine to toast with Hermione. As she raised her glass he stopped her.

"You have to use my word," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's just I can't toast when people want to say cheers," Draco stated sheepishly, "I say źivili." Hermione looked at Draco for a second and then raised her glass to his and said at the same time as him "źivili."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of wine, before she picked up her fork and plunged it into the mass of noodles and meat in front of her. She twirled the fork, picking up the noodles as it went, and then Hermione put the fork into her mouth, pulled it out, while she started to eat the noodles that were in her mouth. As she swallowed she started to laugh at the look on Draco's face, he was looking at her with utter dismay.

"God Hermione, could you at least try to look lady like?" He asked in mock revulsion.

Hermione giggled whilst looking guilty, "sorry, but I'm so hungry" she said doe eyed and coy. She bit her bottom lip and looked up through her eyelashes, Draco laughed and picked up his own fork and following her lead stuffed his mouth. Hermione's eyes widened and she began to laugh harder "you dork" she giggled.

When Draco had finished his mouthful and grinned. "Now you know what it looks like you might be less likely to subject me to it" he said before settling back in his chair and eating with the most refined tables manners Hermione had ever seen. They'd never eaten at the table like this before and she could see why Draco had been against, he looked so, well, formal and it looked like he couldn't help it. She smiled and continued to eat in a much more ladylike fashion.

Draco picked up his wineglass and sipped from it, looking over the rim at Hermione who was trying her best to match his table manners. He couldn't help the way he ate, his parents used to have friends over every other night and his mother would not stand for him to be shown up by the other children. He had learnt at a very early age that if he could eat properly he would be allowed to dine with the guests.

Draco watched the way the lighter parts of Hermione's hair twinkled in the candlelight. This was the way he liked her, relaxed, she looked so beautiful eating in front of him in her pyjamas. Her eyes glowed with laughter as he told a stupid joke, he smiled back at her.

Once they finished eating, the two teens sat at the small table and played did you know with each other, both trying to outsmart the other.

"Did you know your forearm and your foot are the same length?" Hermione asked, Draco shook his head and she took that small moment to smile victoriously.

"Did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts 30 minuets?" Draco asked and when Hermione stared precariously back him he returned her triumphant look.

"Only a boy would be interested in how long a pig orgasms for. Did you know that the common water molecule (H2O) consists of 2 hydrogen atoms and an oxygen atom? However, in this state the atoms are 'unbalanced', as both hydrogen atoms are on the one side resulting in a positive charge on the hydrogen side of the molecule and a negative charge on the oxygen side" Hermione said smiling for remembering that whole piece of information when she had never studied chemistry.

"Did you know that in South Korea every year people participate in the annual Poryong Mud Festival, in which people throw mud at each other all day?" Draco asked and when Hermione nodded he couldn't help but be impressed.

"We went once when I was about 7," Hermione said, "did you know the country of Liechtenstein in the Swiss Alps can be rented for corporate functions?"

"Serious? How do you know that?"

"Read it somewhere, I don't remember where though."

"Ok, well, did you know that dolphins are the only animal other than humans that have sex for pleasure?" Draco said trying to keep a straight face as Hermione nodded in the affirmative.

"Did you know that in New York it's illegal to let your donkey sleep in your bathtub?" Hermione asked before cracking up.

"So if it was someone else's donkey you could let it sleep in your bath tub?" Draco asked making Hermione collapse in a fresh bout of giggles.

"How stupid is that?" She asked between giggles.

"Um, exceptionally stupid," Draco replied laughing a bit himself, "hey Granger…"

"Yeah?"

"Smile if you want me!" Draco said watching Hermione try to stop smiling, which she not only failed in doing but if anything her grin widened. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fell into a comfortable silence, when Draco heard the strains of Hall and Oates' Kiss on My List.

"Want to dance?" He asked Hermione, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Really?" She asked. Draco shook his outstretched hand a bit to indicate he was serious. Hermione took his hand and they both stood and moved to the right of the table. Draco spun Hermione around and caught her as she came back wrapping one arm loosely around her waist and holding her hand in the other. Hermione placed her free hand on Draco's shoulder and they started to move to the rhythm that the song was setting. Quite unexpectedly Draco started to sing into Hermione's ear,

"Because your kiss, your kiss, is on my list. Because your kiss, your kiss, is on my list. Because your kiss, is on my list of the best things in life" he sung softly. Hermione smiled as his breath tickled her neck; Draco gently dipped her and pulled her back up, kissing her on the cheek. They made eye contact and smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss, for real this time. Draco's lips parted just enough to let his tongue wander out and glide over Hermione's bottom lip, causing her to part her them and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She smiled as they stayed this way for a good deal of time before they broke apart only to come back together in short, feathery kisses.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her outside and into his room, as to avoid the cameras. When they reached their destination Draco dropped Hermione on the bed and climbed on top of her pressing himself against her, Hermione gasped as Draco's cold hand met the skin under her t-shirt. Draco stopped for a moment before she raised an eyebrow at him. Draco's hand continued on its path upward as he brought their lips together again. Hermione made eye contact before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her bra and bottoms. Then with a sly look she grabbed the bottom of Draco's top and pulled it off. She trailed her finger down the middle of his chest and over the stomach resting at the top of his pants. Draco grabbed at Hermione's waist and rolled them so she was on top of him, letting her feel his growing length. She smiled and hooked a finger in the top of his pants and pulled them off, then slipped his only remaining garment off after that. Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes; he really hadn't expected this. Then, not wanting to be the only one exposed, proceeded to remove what she had left on her which proved to be a lot for a teenage boy waiting for his _moment._

Draco entered with surprising speed for someone who'd never done this before. Hermione gasped, which was followed by a number of short breaths, Draco stopped and looked at her, after a moment she nodded tears shining in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked in a gentle voice, to which Hermione nodded vigorously. Draco started to slide in and out slowly at first, not wanting to cause Hermione any pain. Soon, the pace started to quicken, Hermione rising to meet Draco's speed. He was breathing rapidly, holding tightly to Hermione as he felt himself on the verge of his climax. With a last deep breath from the former archenemies, there was a shudder and long moan issued from their lips, almost in unison.

They lay there for a moment before Draco rolled off Hermione, somewhere in the course of the action they had switched places, and leaving their legs entwined, they smiled at each other.

"Did you know that in America it's illegal to tie a giraffe to a telegraph pole?" Hermione asked giggling.

**A/N: Ok, sorry it's taken so long but I found writing sex really weird, I'm not even sure I did it well. Um, now to other news, if you are wondering, my grandad was Croatian so I have an allergy to toasting with the word cheers. If you don't believe me, last year at my year 10 formal I had to find the only other person I know with Croatian in them and toast with her coz everyone else wanted me to say cheers. Źivili is said jiv-ill-ee but the j is said like a cross between a j and a z. And if nothing else it gives Draco a bit of culture. **

**Oh and thanks to my friends, Greg, Hammy and Bec (NICKY!) for their great and in Bec's case useless 'did you know…' facts, oh and Ripley's believe it or not book for the ones that aren't from these three!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**P.S. Seeing as 17 is of age in the wizarding world they can drink wine as far as I'm concerned!**


	22. The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to update, but, as usual I've run out of ideas so this is being written straight out of my head...**

**Disclaimer: Surely you get the idea by now...Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Michelle Felton: Well that's one person who reads them...**

**xAbiVx: Well I'd have to say that for reading the entire story in one go you deserve a cookie!**

**FairyPrincessWithATwist: I can't wait to see what happens next either...coz I have no idea where this chapter is going to go!**

**SupastarEden: Eden you are my specialist reviewer ever! And I'm still waiting for an e-mail about all the fabulous things you've been doing in England while I've been sitting in Australia!**

**Hotkat144: Thank you.**

**Erytha: I have checked my sources and all of them are sure it's dolphins...eh the fact is still funny.**

**Yoyen007: Lol I'm glad you learnt something...see now this is educational and funny...but mostly funny...YAY funny, (Fairly Odd parents anyone?) Dun dun daaaa...what will happen next?**

**Emgem: haha, yeah he's such a suck up! **

**Dracoshott28: I loved DH def. My fave book of them all! Though the epilogue sucked noodles on ice!**

**Ebbe04: Thank you, I wonder...**

**Marauders rox:**** Thank you...I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**The Next Morning**

Draco rolled over and looked at the empty space in his bed, "typical" he mumbled before rolling out of bed and hitting the floor in a rather spectacular style. He got up rubbing his head, between yesterday and just then he would be lucky to make it back to England with any brain cells left. Getting up he realised that he wasn't wearing anything, if he wasn't afraid of his parent's camera's catching him he would've walked around naked too, it was quite liberating. He smiled as the night before flooded his mind, he started to hum a little bit of the song before he took his towel, which had never made it back to the bathroom when he had last used it, wrapped it around himself and headed for a morning shower. He didn't expect to see Hermione for a while.

--

Hermione looked over the top of her morning paper at the small waves crashing down on the shoreline just metres away from her; she smiled as a little girl squealed with delight running away from the water sweeping towards her. Hermione had decided to stop in the town to have a look for a dress she could wear to the ball in less than a weeks' time. She had looked in every second hand shop in the small area, noting the dresses that had fitted her in each one. Sitting at the table outside a small Café in Fiji, she noted that her life was no longer normal, in fact it had been continually spiralling away from normal since she had come here. Interestingly she couldn't have felt any happier about the changes in her life; it was, after all, the first time she'd been in love.

Checking her watch Hermione realised that it was probably time that she start heading home, even if she wasn't sure about facing Draco. Draining that last of her cup of coffee she placed the money for the drink and newspaper under her cup and left. She tucked the newspaper under one arm and strolled the path home humming the tune she had danced to last night.

--

Lucius Malfoy glared at the many television screens in front of him. If it hadn't been his only link to his son he would have blown every one of them out with his wand now. It was unbelievable that nothing was going on in that house but nothing was showing up one of these cameras.

"Honey, are you ok? Maybe you should take a break; it doesn't even look like the girl is there." Narcissa Malfoy said placing a thumb over each of her husband's temples and massaged small circles. Lucius leaned his head back and rested it on the soft part of his wife's stomach.

"You know what I think I should take a break, you're right" He said leaning forward and pushing up from the chair which groaned with the removal of his weight. Lucius kissed the top of Narcissa's head before breezing out of the room. Narcissa walked around to the front of the chair and lowered herself into the chair.

--

"Honey, I'm home" Hermione called into the front door as she took her shoes off.

"Finally," Draco said, "I'm in the study, the computer is being a bastard, can you make it work please?"

Hermione walked up the hall to see Draco staring at the computer; she rolled her eyes and hit the on button on the screen. Walking back out of the room Hermione couldn't help sniggering just a little at the sheepish look on Draco's face.

"I'm going to grab a shower," she said walking down the hall.

"Ok I'm going to see if I can talk to Pansy" Draco replied.

_Draco-M: Pansy?_

_PansyPark: hey Draco, fancy seeing you here._

_Draco-M: How's things out your way?_

_PansyPark: Oh they're alright, it's late here so Harry has already gone to bed, I'm having a moment of insomnia._

_Draco-M: Oh it's only midday here. Hermione's having a shower, she jogs._

_PansyPark: Jogs? Well I guess she's fit then, I can't bring myself to get up and do physical activity. Just lazy I guess! Lol._

_Draco-M: Ha-ha, don't worry, I can't do it either. I prefer to sleep in._

_PansyPark: You really like her don't you?_

_Draco-M: Yeah, I really do, she's more amazing than anyone I've ever met._

_PansyPark: Well, don't I feel rejected! I'm happy for you; I hope your dad doesn't do anything._

_Draco-M: Yeah, me too. I don't think it's going to look too good for him though. Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess, together._

_PansyPark: ooooo TO-GETH-ER!!_

_Draco-M: Oh very funny..._

_PansyPark: Anyway my Prince I'm going to go to bed...I'm so tired now; you must have that effect on me._

_Draco-M: Ok goodnight my dear...sleep well._

Draco logged off the internet and walked to the kitchen where Hermione was sitting with a piece of toast and a cup of tea. Draco smiled shyly and sat down opposite her at the table. Hermione put her piece of toast and reached out for his hand which was sitting on the table, she took hold of it and squeezed it gently.

**A/N: Short and really lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else...hopefully there's only one more chapter before the final chapter. I love reviews guys...please review...flame if you feel the need...I would! The time difference between England and Fiji is about 12 hours so if that helps you with the time difference, I can offer you that!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**Xoxo**


	23. The Big Day

**A/N: Hey all, well, this is the second last chapter of this story...it's only taken me 2 years to finish it. Anyway might as well get into it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...really...**

**Morning, before the ball**

_Dear Draco,_

_Hey, you were still sleeping when I left the house, I didn't want to wake you. I have gone to pick up my dress for the ball. I will probably be a while so don't panic if I'm not home straight away._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Draco found this note sitting on the kitchen table the morning of the ball. He assumed that Hermione would be out most of the day doing girly things, like getting her hair and nails done or something. It was quite relaxing to be at home by himself.

Draco thought back over the last week, everything that had happened since that night had been bliss; they had watched movies curled up on the lounge together, laid under the stars at night and talked about their lives so far, their ideas about each other up until this month and how they planned to spend the rest of their lives. He was amazed at the kinds of things that he could tell her, thing he hadn't even realised he wanted, he wanted to be a healer more than anything else and he wanted a family who he could support. She wanted to be an auror and fight the good fight for all the people who couldn't, she wanted to be a mother and she wanted Ginny to be her bride's maid.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on, she was beautiful when she was in an over sized t-shirt and jeans or dressed in her bikini. She was smart and wasn't submissive in the slightest, if she had an opinion he knew about it, sometimes even if he didn't want to know about it. After 7 years they actually knew each other.

After eating something and going for a swim it was nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione still hadn't returned from town. Draco was beginning to worry but he tried to distract himself by watching a movie. This effectively distracted him until around 4:30pm when Hermione arrived home.

Hermione walked past the lounge room and headed to her room with her dress hidden in a dry cleaning bag. Her hair was also pulled back underneath a piece of fabric. She had been out for a long time and Draco couldn't really see what for.

"Sorry I took so long, the dress wasn't ready when I got there and then the hairdresser had double booked me so I did a lot of waiting around" Hermione explained plonking herself exaggeratedly on the couch.

"Oh, well I've done a grand total of nothing today so I guess my day has been better than yours" Draco replied kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"How productive of you," She said snuggling up, "what are you watching?"

"Chocolat" Draco replied, "This Johnny Depp guy is great."

"Yes, I can't agree more. The majority of female muggles love him" Hermione said instantly mesmerised by the vision on the screen.

The couple stayed as they were until 5, giving them about and hour and a half to get everything ready. Hermione needed to do her make-up, take her hair out and get dressed. Draco on the other hand still required a shower and a shave. Hermione rolled her eyes at him when he said that he still had a lot of getting ready to do and asked why he hadn't had a shower when he had gotten up. He poked his tongue out in reply.

After Draco had showered me returned to his room where Hermione was waiting in her bath robe, her hair still up but her makeup done. He smiled as he approached her and sat down.

"I wrote to Dumbledore I have a 10 minuet window to do this so you need to sit still and not complain, ok?" Hermione said sternly.

"Sure" Draco answered getting comfortable.

Then Hermione set to work with her wand pointing it at Draco's head a muttering various spells to cut and style his hair to look like an 80's T.V star. Then Hermione pointed her wand at his ear, Draco yelped in pain as a small hole appeared and she put a red feather earring through it. Then she swiftly left the room so Draco could get dressed.

Examining his new look Draco couldn't help but be impressed, his hair was an inch longer and styled back like Elvis, without the sideburns and curl at the front. Then he looked at his ear, it had hurt when Hermione had pierced it but it did suit his overall appearance. Moving to his cupboard Draco removed his suit and shirt. He examined this costume, wondering if it was too much, not that he could go back now anyway. So with that thought in mind he pulled his pants on over his boxers, tried to hold them up without doing them up but still being able to use his hands, this meant his legs ended up quite far apart. Then as quickly as possible he tugged his shirt on and buttoned in up, then he tucked it into his pants and did them up. He pulled his jacket over the shirt and straightened it up, pulling at the collar and doing his best 'sexy' face for the mirror. Then he smiled at his reflection and slipped his shoes on and tied them up. He slipped his mask over his face and looked at it, Hermione had made both of their masks, though he had not been allowed to look at hers, he understood now what she had meant about having a bit of imagination. His mask was grey with a raised matte red pattern. The grey made his eyes appear bluer than they usually did and was of course a break from his usual black and green. The red allowed for a bit of personality in his attire, something that dressing in similar clothes everyday did not allow.

Roaming from his room Draco knocked on Hermione's door and was unceremoniously told to bugger off. So he went back to the lounge room and sat patiently, waiting for Hermione to immerge. He had booked them a limo, which was due to arrive in the next 10 minutes, so he prayed that she wasn't going to be much longer. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and he turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"What do you think?"

**A/N: Ok so it's not brilliant but I'm hoping I make up for it with the next chapter which will of course be the last one (FINALLY...lol). I love to hear what you guys have to say so review...nnnnnnnow!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda **


	24. The Big Night

**A/N: For the record I started to write this chapter the day after I chucked up chapter 20 so it's been in the works for a while. This will be the final instalment of this story. I was going to write it like a song fic but have changed my mind because there are so many songs that fit it so well. So I'm going to tell you to down load the ones that came close…do this for me, possibly make a play list of all of them and listen to them while reading this chapter. While I'm typing this one up I've been listening to a play list I made to make sure this is romantic and beautiful, like the music.**

**So Close – Jon McLaughlin**

**Every Time We Touch (slow version) – Cascada**

**Last Request – Paolo Nutini**

**This Must Be Love – Phil Collins**

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room – John Mayer (try for an acoustic version)**

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

**Songbird – Eva Cassidy**

**You Give Me Something – James Morrison**

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic – The Police**

**Sound Of White – Missy Higgins**

**Disclaimer: As this is my last disclaimer for this story I was going to do something funny, but, as fate would have it I couldn't come up with anything funny. But if Harry Potter belonged to me Draco and Hermione would be well and truly together and the books would be called things like Harry Potter and His Incredibly Sexy Enemy Draco Malfoy…so obviously I don't own anything…and all the books are printed now so I have no hope of getting that in. **

**Last Chapter, at the house.**

Hermione smiled from behind her half mask. It was dark purple and was covered in gold and purple sparkles in an intricate design Hermione had made herself. Dark mascara and black eyeliner framed her large brown eyes; her lips were ruby red and slightly glossed making them look huge and rather kissable, even if Draco only thought that to himself. Her dress was the same dark shade of purple as her mask; it fit tightly to her navel, where it flayed out like Cinderella's ball gown. At the top of the strapless fit there was some beaded detail accentuating the small amount of cleavage Hermione had allowed to show out of her attire. Her hair was out and fell down her back in elegant curls, her dark hair, dress and mask played against her white skin, giving her a gentle radiance. On her feet was a pair of gold slippers to match her gold drop earings and the sparkles on her mask. She smiled and held out a hand to Draco, who took it and led the way out to the Limousin, climbing in Draco felt he had to say something funny so in a stroke of brilliance he remarked, "Wow Granger you scrub up well, who'd have thought?"

"Well, I would have thought you Malfoy" Hermione answered rolling her eyes. But she knew that Draco was content just to be here, to be with her. She looked at him and saw the smile that had spread rapidly across his face, he was happy.

A comfortable silence settled over the car for the remainder of the trip both teens in separate thoughts, they were heading home tomorrow and they weren't the same people who left. This was especially true of Draco, not only had he spent weeks being completely civil to his most sworn enemy; he felt something strong for her. He was afraid of what would happen when they returned, he knew Weasley would want his head, even more than he had before; Potter had come around to the idea easily, though Draco suspected he wasn't exactly pleased, he respected Hermione enough to let her make her own decisions. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand absent mindedly, interlacing his fingers with hers. He was happy to be with her for now, but he couldn't help thinking about the future and whether this thing they had could last or were they fated to fail?

Pulling up outside of the elegant motel where the mask was being held Draco was reminded of his house. The outside was ornate, small details could be seen in the stone work and there was a fountain in the middle of the round driveway. The doorway was large and white, fairy lights twinkled from behind the glass panels, reaching into his pocket Draco produced the tickets he and Hermione had purchased a week into their stay in Fiji, he looked at Hermione and led her through the door.

Inside there was an abundance of couples walking towards the ballroom, Hermione tugged a little on Draco's arm leading him in the direction of the doorway everyone seemed to be walking into.

Hermione uttered a gasp of appreciation when she entered the room; it was beautifully decorated in all sliver. There were couples tables situated around the outside of the immense dance floor, all of them were covered in silver tables cloths, and had 4 balloons floating up from the centre piece of the table. The soft glow of candlelight was the only light source in the entire room, giving it a truly romantic feel.

Draco and Hermione found a vacant table and put Hermione's handbag on it to claim it as their own. Taking Hermione's hand Draco led her onto the dance floor spinning her around and capturing her in his arms again. Leaning in his lips gently brushed against hers, sending a shiver down her spine. It was impossible to say how long they stayed like that before the tempo of the music changed and Hermione lead the way to the drink station.

Draco handed Hermione a glass of white wine, and offered his spare arm to her leading them to their reserved table. Hermione smiled taking a sip of her wine and allowed Draco to lead her to their table. The couple sat opposite each other, each staring into the others eyes intently.

"What's going to happen tomorrow Draco?" Hermione asked quietly, placing her forefinger on the edge of her glass.

"Let's not talk about that, let's just enjoy tonight, you never know what tomorrow brings. So, let's not worry about it until it comes, ok love?" Draco answered, knowing that if they discussed tomorrow it would taint the entire night. Hermione nodded in agreence and settled back into her seat.

The two teens sat in silence for a while sipping at they're glasses and swaying to the rhythm of the music pulsing through the room. Hermione smiled as another masked dancer walked over and offered his hand to her, she accepted and was led to the dance floor where a fast paced song was playing. Draco watched, from his seat at the table, as Hermione danced wildly to the beat. He couldn't help but to feel proud that he had such an amazing person by his side, she was truly beautiful. He stood from his seat and offered his hand to another young woman sitting a few tables away from his own.

Both Draco and Hermione danced several dances with various partners and only made it back to each other when the next slow song began. All the dancers on the floor partnered up and a slow song came floating out of the speakers. The two 7th years swayed to the melody of the music. Draco leant close to Hermione's ear and whispered the words that he'd wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco" she murmured into his shoulder, where her head was resting. She could smell his scent; it filled her nose, smooth, subtle and spicy, it was a smell she looked forward to waking up to every day.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Came a very familiar drawl. Draco looked up into eyes that looked so much like his own; only, in his father's eyes he saw nothing but hatred. The music had cut out abruptly and a circle of masked dancers had formed around the confrontation.

"Father," Draco said, managing to resist the urge to physically spit the word out, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Do not tempt me with your insolence Draco, the Dark Lord is already putting strain on our family for your behaviour" Lucius said evenly, the tone of his voice sending a shiver of fear though the crowd.

"I was not attempting to temp you _father, _I was merely behaving as you would, you did teach me quite well" Draco replied as evenly as his father but with more of a concrete expression than pure chill.

Hermione stood next to Draco, witnessing a miraculous change in his behaviour. It was undeniable that he was Lucius Malfoy's son, their mannerisms were mimicking each other as one tried to stare the other down. In the end Lucius looked away first and a very familiar smirk appeared on Draco's face. He was victorious for now.

"I see yourself and the Mudblood are enjoying each other's company" Lucius said glaring white-hot pokers Hermione.

"The politicly correct term is Muggle-born father, and I don't believe that it should be an issue here" Draco growled, casting a short glance at Hermione.

"You," Lucius hissed, "need to learn to control your tongue."

"I, don't need to do anything" Draco replied, cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

Lucius smirked and raised his wand to his son and, as calmly as if he had taken a sedative, said in a dead tone voice, "crucio."

Draco's body fell to the floor contorting in muscle spasms that brought tears to the eyes of many of the spectators. Draco remained completely silent, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream. There were few things that Lucius Malfoy took pleasure in, one of the few was the pained screams and pleadings of his victims.

When Lucius removed the curse, Draco took a couple of deep breaths and pulled himself to his feet breathing heavily. There were unshed tears shining in his eyes and a small drop of blood sliding down his chin from where he had bit his lip to stop from crying out. Hermione stared on in disbelief but did not make a move because it would show weakness for both herself and Draco in Lucius' eyes, weakness was something Lucius could work with; she refused to give him the ammunition.

"What about you? Are you not meant to be the brightest witch of your age? Why are you not speaking, or fighting me? Not got your friend Potter's stupidity for speaking up inappropriately?" Lucius said turning to his attention to Hermione.

"Me? Bright witch of my age, you say it like it's a bad thing. Don't feel bad that a Mudblood has beaten your perfect pureblood son; it's not really your fault. And as for Harry speaking up inappropriately, well, I don't know about that, he merely states facts that Voldemort finds unnerving. Does it bother you that a 17-year-old boy unnerves your "Dark Lord"?" Hermione said staring intently at Lucius, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Unnerves the Dark Lord? Oh, you silly, silly girl, nothing unnerves the Dark Lord. And it is certainly not Potter or any of his little friends. But you shall feel the power of the Dark Lord…CRUC…" Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain as Draco wielded his wand over his father. Hermione had seen strong magic but this was unbelievable.

"Don't you ever, EVER, raise your wand at her, _ever_" Draco was yelling at Lucius as he howled in pain. "What was it you always said to me? Oh yes, you have to mean it. Well, I suppose this is what you meant, I mean it."

On each of the last three words there was an extra surge of power coursing through Draco, causing an animalistic sound to escape his father's lips. Then abruptly he pulled his wand up and removed the curse. Lucius lay on the floor breathing heavily, covered in sweat, in the foetal position. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he coughed and took a deep breath, before pushing himself to his feet and rounding on his son. His eyes were still a little groggy with pain but they zeroed in on Hermione and summoning all his energy he pointed his wand at her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

There was a flash of green light and then a loudly audible thud as a body hit the ground. The room was eerily silent, then it exploded into applause, the muggles all around them believing this was merely part of the festivities. Hermione feel to her knees, gripping the front of Draco's jacket, willing him to wake up but knowing that he never would.

It had all happened so fast, it was only when Draco's body had started to fall that she had realised that he had jumped in front of her. She reached up and brushed some hair out of his eyes, which were staring at the ceiling un-seeingly. His face was still warm as Hermione kissed him on the cheek, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his smell trying to give it a place in her mind. The tears now flowed freely from her eyes, heaving breaths racked her body. The term heartbroken finally made sense as she felt her insides squirm and right where her heart was ached and pained her as if someone had opened her up and ripped it out. She placed a kiss on Draco's forehead and looked away, her tears falling on her cheeks and sliding down as far as the top of her dress.

Lucius Malfoy stared in disbelief as the Granger girl moved on the floor; she kissed his son on the forehead and looked away, pulling her knees up to meet her face and she began to rock. Her voice came floating hauntingly away from her body choked by tears, she was singing. She was singing. Lucius looked at his son, horror was written all over his face and still the girl sang.

"Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list.

Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in life…"

At the end of this line her voice broke and her sobs were deafeningly quiet. The singular best thing in her life had been snatched away from her after only a brief month. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, not for her, for them. She looked up into the horror stricken face of Lucius Malfoy and pure hatred coursed through her body.

"YOU," she screamed shrilly at him, "you did this to him."

Lucius returned her gaze.

"How could you? How _COULD _you?" Hermione climbed to her feet and pulled her wand out of a pocket in the folds of her dress and pressed the tip against Lucius' chest. "I should kill you, but he wouldn't have wanted that for me, so I won't. You're a disgusting human being, with no respect for life; I hope you burn in hell."

Lucius Malfoy continued to stare straight into Hermione's eyes, not breaking contact. He lifted his hand to his head and ran his hands through his hair, a gesture Hermione had seen Draco do when he was upset or frustrated, this only served to make her more angry.

Hermione felt her blood coursing through her, pounding in her ears, her eyes became blurry and her breath caught in her throat. Then she was falling, collapsing forward, her wand clattered to the ground as Lucius struggled to hold her limp figure from hitting the ground. His grimace showed that it was an effort.

"I'll take her Lucius, if you'll just stay hear until some ministry officials come for you" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out over the shocked silence of the room. Without a word Lucius handed Hermione's limp body into his arms and stood still, staring at his son.

There was a crack and Dobby the house elf was standing next to Dumbledore nodding at instructions, his tennis ball eyes looking in the direction of his former master and following the vector of his gaze to the pale figure of Draco lying on the floor.

"…now if you could do that quickly for me Dobby, that would be very helpful" Dumbledore finished.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore sir" and with another crack to house elf was gone again.

"Miss. Granger? Hermione?" Dumbledore poured some potion down her throat and Hermione slowly came to.

"Professor?" She asked groggily, "Professor, we just dancing and then…and then, he came and then they argued and then there was green light and…and…"

As Hermione trailed off she looked in Draco's direction fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"He was just trying to protect me…" Hermione turned to the Professor and buried her head in his shoulder, Dumbledore did his best to comfort her, though he thought that Dobby's presence would bring him some help. As if on command there was another crack and Dobby ran over to Dumbledore pulling a bewildered Harry Potter after him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I have found Harry Potter" the elf bowed deep and stepped back.

"Harry, I apologise for inconveniencing you, but I feel Miss. Granger may need you" Dumbledore explained gesturing to Hermione as Harry sat down next to him.

Harry touched Hermione's shoulder and she instantly looked at him, there was a small, sad smile playing on her lips at seeing him. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair, listening as she rambled to him. He kissed the top of her head and looked at Draco's bluing lips and lifted Hermione to her feet, not wanting her to have to be here anymore.

"No" she yelled he had and physically wounded her, she broke away from him and was next to Draco before he'd even seen her move. She stroked his hair and smiled through her tears remembering the last few weeks, and then she was crying uncontrollably again.

Two men in Ministy Of Magic robes arrived to escort Lucius to his waiting cell in Azkaban. They each pointed their wands at him and lead him outside to a safe apparition point. Harry approached Hermione touching her shoulder again. She kissed Draco's cheek and stood up supported by Harry.

"Let's go home, Hermione."

**A/N: And that's all she wrote, she being me of course. I hope that it was devastatingly good. I do love a good tragedy! So that's all there is for this story, it's taken me literally 2 years to the day!!!! So I would like to thank every reviewer, you guys keep me going and improve my writing…I'm going to miss you all but I think it's time we ended this…sorry. But you aren't off the hook just yet…you must review this chapter, if you favourite it or you've got it on alert now is the time to review…coz there shall be no more. Oh I almost forgot, the perfect ending to this story is the song Dreaming With A Broken Heart - John Mayer, now I'm not asking I'm telling you to download it and listen to the words...changing female pronouns to male ones.**

**I feel sad that it'll be the last time I say this in this story but,**

**Much Love and Later Dayz**

**Manda**

**XOXO**

…**bye…I really don't want this to be over…**


	25. Epilogue

A/N: Hey! It's been a while and I had sooooo many requests for some other kind of ending for this story…so, bowing to popular pressure I am going to write an epilogue…however, I'm not sure how well I'll go…if you were one of the very few people who were happy with the other ending I would urge you to just stick with that…that's where I always intended for this to end. For those of you who were desperate to have something else to hang onto…I give you this, as a token of my appreciation. It will be short…I don't think I can come up with a couple of thousand words for this sorry! But I'm hoping it will give some closure.

**Disclaimer: come on, if Harry Potter belonged to me…well I'd be very rich and not working in a supermarket…I am, so I can't own anything.**

**Epilogue**

Hermione Granger twisted uncomfortably in her bed, the flash of green light exploding behind her eyes. Her breathing became shallow and tears slipped down her cheeks, not again. Gripping her pillow she rode out the dream, it came every now and again, usually if she was run down. She wished every time would be the last time. Sometimes she was sure it wasn't ever coming again. But it always came.

She saw Draco's eyes, lifelessly staring at the ceiling. Lucius Malfoy staring at his wand disbelievingly. But worst of all she always heard the applause of the crowd. They thought this was a show…just a show. She would scream in her sleep sometimes. Sometimes she would soak her sheets with cold sweat. But she always cried.

For the first few months Harry or Ron would sleep with her to stop her hurting herself. After that the dream started to come less frequently and her best friends took to sleeping in their beds again.She learnt that sometimes the best way to avoid the dream was to stay awake all night.

Most people hadn't understood the fits. It was Draco Malfoy, didn't she hate him? It broke her heart to hear people whisper those things. She had loved him. What right did anyone have to question her?

After competing her NEWTs Hermione had decided to study as a healer. She was excelling at her studies. Easily the brightest witch of her age it was easy to keep up with schoolwork and the rest of her life. She had retreated from most of her friends, making time only for Harry and Ron.

Suddenly Hermione sat up tears streaming down her face. She threw the covers of her bed off trying to stop the cold sweat breaking out all over her body. Covering her eyes with her hands Hermione Granger took a series of deep breaths, slowing her breathing and stopping her body shaking. She had had this dream one too many times, it was getting to breaking point and she didn't know how much more she could take.

The warm water of the shower finally stopped the trembling of all Hermione's limbs. She splashed the water into her face to wake herself up; she had a feeling that she wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night. Letting the water cascade over her, Hermione touched the small scar on her abdomen, Draco's face popped into her head and she stopped. Life was hard without him, it might seem strange, they were only together a month, but to her it felt like a lifetime. That month meant more to her than all the rest of her life.

Towelling off, Hermione pulled back her wet curly hair and made her way to the kitchen of her small two bedroom flat. She patiently boiled the kettle and made a cup of tea. She was used to this, it happened at least once every three months. She took her mug into the living room, picked a book off the shelves lined against the back wall. She smiled at the selection, it was her old, battered copy of Hogwarts A History, the book was more than 10 years old. She opened it and began to read.

The hours slipped past, soon the sun was peeking through the open curtains and it was time for another day. Hermione was a morning person; the sun seemed to ignite something in her. This morning she began pulling out a frying pan, bread, eggs and bacon. She began frying the food and turned on the radio quietly, singing along to the older Billy Joel song playing. She smiled hearing the sounds of the morning, the neighbours going about their routines and the traffic outside beginning to become louder.

"Mummy?"

Hermione looked behind her and smiled. She hadn't expected him quite yet but it was nice to have him there all the same. Her son was her one joy, 3 years old and already showing signs of being as intelligent as his mother. In every other way he was his father's son, his white blonde hair cut sort was tousled from sleep and his grey eyes were still squinting in the brightness of the kitchen. His face was rounder than his father's had been but she was sure he'd grow out of that. In his pyjamas he certainly was the cutest child she'd ever seen, though she suspected she was a little bias.

"Yes honey?"

The little boy walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. Looking up he smiled at her. She smiled back at him wishing with all her heart that Draco could be here to see him. It broke her heart to think that her son would never know his father. She feared that the world wouldn't accept him, most of the wizarding world still considered Draco to be one of the bad guys.

"I love you," the small boy said giving his mum another smile. She bent down and picked him up sitting him on the bench next to her. She continued to cook while her son looked on.

"Mummy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did daddy look like me?" He asked his little face suddenly very serious.

"Yes, you look exactly like him," Hermione said, her voice sounding sad.

"I think I had a dream about him last night," the little boy said, "he smiled and said that he loved us both very much. Do you think he's in heaven mummy?"

Hermione stared at her son in disbelief, she'd never even explained about Draco. She thought it would be a better conversation for when he was a bit older. Now she wondered.

"Yes honey, I think he's in heaven. Your daddy was a very good man."

The little boy examined his mother and nodded as if he suddenly understood everything.

"So mummy, can I have some food now?" He asked changing topic.

"Thomas Draco Malfoy, you never take your mind off your stomach do you?" The little boy shook his head giggling as he was placed on the ground. He ran to the table and sat there looking expectantly at his mother. She rolled her eyes at him. But inside Hermione felt happy for the first time in what felt like a long time. She was the mother of a beautiful boy.

She knew that that one month gave her the best thing in her life, along with the worst. Both revolved around the most important thing in anyone's life, unconditional love.

A/N: We all a lot happier now?? I hope that this has settled a lot of people and that everyone isn't angry at me now…oh and always R and R!

**Later dayz**

**Manda**

**xx**


End file.
